Faux fox(Redux)
by Norad38
Summary: "He who passively accepts evil is as much involved in it as he who helps to perpetrate it. He who accepts evil without protesting against it is really cooperating with it."- Martin Luther King Jr.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to zootopia...

* * *

Entry 1

It's been a while since I wrote and I lost my old journal so I'll start again. I am Marcus Greenfield, I was part of a British security force that was assigned to protect a multinational arctic expedition team. Before I joined the security force, I was a soldier a British tank crewman and I served in Iraq when I was 20 as a part of the 7th armored birgade under the command of General Adrian Bradshaw. I was the gunner in a challenger 2 tank. My tank commander was Phillips Dorchester, the loader was Tomas Hairring, and the driver was Percy Phillips. I joined back in 2003 and served until 2004 when I took some shrapnel to my leg when my convoy was ambushed. I did go back home to my cooking career but I stayed on reserves. On this expedition, I was issued an sa80 on me as well as a m9 beretta but I did manage to sneak two frag grenades with me. I was never briefed on what we were supposed to find, all we knew was that something was broadcasting a strange signal in the arctic circle and we had to protect the research team. We were out there for a good 14 days trying to pin down that signal. There were 20 of us, 8 were researchers, 4 were American soldiers, 4 British soldiers, and 4 french soldiers. Most of the soldiers thought it was aliens, however, the scientists believed it was due to an anomaly in the magnetosphere. During a blizzard, I got separated from the unit and I had to hide in a cave. That's when I noticed some sort of glowing crystal at the end of the cave that was giving off an extreme amount of heat. When I attempted to approach it, shocked me extremely hard and it knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in the middle of a white room, chained to a bed. The strangest part was the fact that I had become a red fox. Apparently, I fizzled into the ZBI building in the middle of Zootropolis or Zootopia from what the yanks called it, with all my equipment. Needless to say, they were really freaked out by me coming in out of the blue.

I remembered watching Zootropolis when it came out, it was a pretty good movie. They questioned me for days on end but eventually they began to realize I wasn't supposed to be there, nor was I an actual threat. Eventually, they let me go, I was given an identity, background, they gave me back all my weapons, gear and set up place to stay for me. Apparently, they don't have lethal firearms here and the best thing they got are tranquilizers and tasers. In turn, I would join the ZPD to contribute to society as well as preform special tasks for them. Not as bad as I thought it would be considering the fact that I'm basically one of them. I've already gone through training, graduated and became the first fox police officer of Zootopia which goes to show I'm at the beginning of the movie. Today is my first day of work as precinct one. Good luck me.

Also, fuck me, I'm starting to write and sound more like a yank. Mother was right, I am becoming an American. At least I haven't called football soccer... Yet.

I put my notebook back into my satchel as I sat in the crowded briefing room, there were wolves, hippos, tigers and loads of other mammals. It's not at all like home where everyone just sat down quietly and waited for the major to brief us. Then, she came in. Judy Hopps, I remember her from the movie and we were in the same class. We never talked, though I knew she was uncomfortable around me, her eyes had that glint of fear that I knew all too well. She walked to the table across from mine and sat down next to a rhino. I was sitting next to a polar bear and 2 wolves. Suddenly, the hippo in the front of the room shouted for our attention and we all stood. The mammals around me, except for Judy, began to hoot loudly as the chief entered. "Alright. Alright! Everybody sit."

The chief stepped behind the podium before he continued, "I've got three items on the docket. First... we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room..."

The whole room seemed to freeze as the chief looked up from his papers, "Francine- happy birthday."

The room briefly erupted into a cacophony of shouts and cheers as they began to praise their fellow officer. The room fell silent again before the chief continued. "Number two; there are some new recruits with us I should introduce, but I'm not going to because I don't care."

Everyone briefly snickered and I joined in. The chief straightened out his papers before he began to read off them again. "Finally; we have fourteen missing mammal cases- all predators - from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter, and City hall is right up my tail to find them! This is priority number one. Assignments: Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato; your teams take missing mammals from the Rainforest District."

The three officers walked up to the front of the room and took their file. "Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolfard; your teams take Sahara Square."

Another three went up and took their file. "Officers Higgins, Snarlov, Trunkaby: Tundratown."

Now it was just Judy and I waiting in the room for our assignments. "And finally our first bunny and fox officers: Officers Hopps and Greenfield...parking duty. Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!"

He stepped of the podium and headed for the door and I followed him out. As I walked down the hall way, Judy ran up to me with a confused look on her face. "Wait, wait, wait. You're just going to agree, just like that? You and I did great at the academy, we passed all the tests, we were qualified! You're just going to give up like that?"

She was very distressed and anxious as she followed me to the locker rooms. Great, it's just like the greenhorns back home. Alright, time for the standard get off my back explanation. "Yes, this is just the hazing process, everyone goes through this, it's just to make sure we aren't spastics in the field."

Judy looked at me in disbelief, shocked that I wasn't disturbed by this dilemma at all. "But still, there were fourteen cases, we could have taken one of them."

I shrugged at her and sighed. "True, but we haven't been here long enough I guess. They don't want an overconfident rookie tarnishing the credibility and reliability of the department. If we work long and hard enough, they might let us take on a case in the future."

I turned right and went into the male locker room leaving Judy behind. I opened my locker, placed my bag inside and grabbed the meter maid vest. Meter maid, what a dumb name, I can't think of anything better but still, there has got to be another way to name us. God, I hope I won't be stuck like this forever. I strapped on the vest, went out to the parking lot and got in that sorry excuse for a car. Screw that hat, it's looks like a cap a pompous asshole would wear. Either that or something one of the officers would wear back home. I have no respect for those men.

* * *

2 hours later

I have only issued about 40 tickets now and it's almost noon. It makes me look bad but at least I know I'm not some huge overzealous twat. Suddenly I heard a loud horn sound off from across the street. I turned to the right and saw a fox scurry past a truck that was being driven by a sheep. Oh right, her. Strange enough, the Nick in this universe happens to be a vixen, named Nichole. Not what I expected, but I did make acquaintances with her. Sometimes we go out to the bar and watch the footie games. Others we would just walk about and talk. Finnick wasn't too keen on having me around though, he was always afraid I would turn them over to the law, despite Nichole's efforts to calm him. I quickly crossed the street and entered the ice cream shop. I stepped in and I saw Nichole and Finnick in line to get ice cream. Finnick, who was wearing that little elephant, turned around to look at me. I gave him a little salute and he turned around when the ice cream guy glared at Nichole. "Listen, I don't know what you're doing skulking around during daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here, so hit the road!"

Nichole cringed at the elephant's words before he mustered up the courage to speak again. "I'm not looking for any trouble either, sir. I simply wanna buy a Jumbo-pop for my little boy. You want the red or the blue, pal?"

"Okay, come on, kid, back up. Listen, fox,aren't there any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?"

Nichole back up but she immediately stood back up to the elephant. "Uh, no-no. There are, there are. It's just, my boy, this goofy little stinker, he loves all things elephant, he wants to be one when he grows up. Is that adorable?"

The fennec in front lifted the costume over his head and gave a little toot toot to emphasize her point. "Who the heck am I to crush his little dreams, huh? Right?"

The elephant gave them a dead look before he grabbed a sign that read we reserve the right to refuse service. "Look, you probably can't read, fox, but the sign says we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone, so beat it!"

He emphasized the words by slamming the sign down on the counter. Finnick made a crying noise with his weird tooting thing. Now, I was going to intervene, time to get my act on. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me sir, may I have your attention please?"

The elephant looked up from the two and glared at me. "Hey wait your turn fox, no one's going to give you the right to walk all over us just because you've got a new costume."

I flashed him my badge before I continued. "That's officer to you, and whether or not you believe I'm a officer that doesn't change the fact that you're serving your customers ice cream that's contaminated with mucus and trunk hair."

I heard the sound of an elephant spitting out their ice cream as I continued to look at the store owner with a smug expression as everyone around me seemed to pause and look at me. Nichole smiled and nodded. "Now, as I'm sure, with my police training, that scooping ice cream with an un-gloved trunk is class 3 health code violation. Not my problem because I'm not eating your ice cream but I'm sure you'll have to answer a few questions when your customers start getting sick."

By now, the elephant was staring at me with his mouth partially opened. His partner has already ditched him, the customers were watching me. "So, here are your options, I could tell the health department that you're giving this gross ice cream to your patrons, or you could glove those trunks and oh I don't know, give this vixen and her kit a red jumbo pop."

The elephant stared at me for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. "Fifteen dollars."

Nick perked her ears up and smiled. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She gave me a bone crushing and she began to rub her face on my chest. Then pulled out her wallet and handed the cashier fifteen dollars

I opened the door for the pair as Nick carried out the giant popsicle that was twice her size. She turned to me and gave me a wide smile. "Oh thank you officer, I don't know how I'm going to thank you. My names Nichole Wilde by the way officer..."

"Alright, Nichole, no need for theatrics."

"Aww, your no fun."

"Sorry Nichole, but I'm a workin fox now. Got places to be and things to do."

Finnick lifted his mask and pulled out his pacifier and spoke and a hushed shout. "Nichole, hurry up, we don't got all day!"

"Oh fine. Hey, meet you at the bar right?"

I gave her a small salute. "Same one same time?"

"You know it."

* * *

I would have gone to go about following Nichole and Finnick in their little operation but I would have to go out of my way to do so and I have a quota to keep. It was almost the end of my lunch break and I was just finishing up a tuna sandwich I had bought from a nearby cafe. I was on the same street where Nichole and Finnick were splitting their money behind a car on the other side of the road. I heard Finnick's voice. "Hurry up, that cop could come around any second now."

"Come on Finnick, he ain't so bad."

I heard Nichole fork over the last bit of money to Finnick. " Yea yea, give me my money. I'm out of here."

Damn, that guy really doesn't like me. I wanted talk to them but I knew I had to restrain myself so I held off contacting the two again. Finnick then opened the door to his van, started the engine and drove off. The sound of rap getting softer was my signal to move. As the van drove down the street, Nichole stared after him. Nichole had a half eaten pawpsicle in right paw and her other paw in her pocket. I stepped out from behind the car and approached her. "Hello dear. Nice to see you again."

She yipped loudly before she took a look at me. "Marcus, don't scare me like that!"

I stood up and joined her on the sidewalk. "Sorry... Hey, you didn't save any for me?"

She laughed a bit. "Sorry Marcus, but those hamsters really wanted popsicles today, How could I resist and extra two dollars?"

"Drat. Well, how were your sales today?"

"Same as last time."

"Right, I'm not surprised. Those hamsters at lemming brothers buy your pawpsicles like hotcakes."

"Yea, well, I'll save you one next time. For a price of course."

"What, but can't you provide me with a discount. I'm your best friend after all."

"Are you sure, how would you know it's not Finnick?"

"Because you love me?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Haha, yea. Say, have you seen a little gray rabbit about also on parking duty."

"Oh, you mean that Judy Hopps doe you mentioned. Maybe, what's it to you?"

"Have you seen her at all today. I want to know how she is holding up."

"Should I include the part where she was running away from a giant mob of mammals?"

Oh dear, I need to hear this story. I took a look at my wrist watch. It was almost the end of my lunch break. Damn, I wish I could stay a little longer. "Maybe later, tell me at the bar tonight and I'll get you a drink."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

7:49

I was in the locker room of the station. I was changing back into my normal clothes. Blue jeans, a white t-shirt and my digital green camo expedition coat. I stepped out of the locker rooms and turned right back to the front entrance. Oh god, what is that smell? Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Judy with a downtrodden expression and her ears were folded back. "Hey, you alright?"

She signed and shrugged. "Kind of, just wondering, did anyone harass you today, in any way?"

I looked to her with a sympathetic expression "Let me guess, you went overboard with the tickets?"

She nodded her head. "Yea. There were a lot of mammals that were angry at me and I even had to hide in a dumpster at one point to get away from them. But that's not important, what happened to you."

Ahhh, that explains the sudden scent of rancid garbage. I sighed. "Sorry to hear that Judy, but if you must know, I only got a few complaints from some overdue parkers but other than that it's been alright."

Judy let out a forced chuckle. "Oh, well okay... See you tomorrow I guess."

With that, she turned around and left me behind as she began to jog towards the entrance. I passed by the front desk and I saw Clawhauser sitting at the desk playing with his phone. Before I could get past him, he lifted his head up and saw me. "Hey you, Greenfield right?"

I turned to him. "Yea, your Clawhauser right?"

He seemed to perk up at my statement "Yep! Say I didn't see you this morning..."

I feigned a moment of thought. "Oh yea, I kind of sped past you before you could see me. It's not that I'm racist or that I hate fat mammals, I was just running late this morning."

"Oh, it's okay, I fully understand."

Then I remembered that in the movie, Judy wasn't registered into the police systems which made me question if I was. "Say, am I registered into the police system?"

Clawhauser typed something into his computer before he locked back up at me. "Noooo, not yet."

I scratched the back of my neck. "Does this mean the tickets I issued today are going to be thrown out or something because technically I'm not an actual officer?"

Clawhauser froze up at that statement, unsure what to say. "Well, can you get me registered by tomorrow."

He snapped out of his stupor and continued. "Oh, of course, I'll send a request down to the MR department. It usually takes them about four to five hours to register a new mammal. I don't know why they haven't registered you yet."

I smiled at his words. "Thanks pal."

I turned around before and ran out the door so I could take the metro to the west side of downtown.

* * *

I entered Richard's bar to the familiar smell of booze and cooked meals. It was a quiet day for him, especially since it wasn't sporting season. It was quiet, a few patrons here and there, a band playing some tunes and various games like darts and chess. The bar looked like the pub I went to back home, minus all the stuffed animal heads and other British decor. Also, I couldn't order any of my favorite dishes like mutton or a shepherd's pie. Instead, it's bloody fish and chips or bugs. The lynx, who was bartender and the owner of the establishment, was a bloke named Sterling Richards. He didn't mind the presence of foxes in his bar so long as nobody tried to put any drinks on a tab that wasn't prepaid for. "Hey Sterling, mind hitting me up with the usual?"

"You got it."

I sat down at the bar and Sterling gave me my usual drink, a lager. I preferred lagers over an ale because of the taste but I could always drink an ale. I took a sip. It wasn't at all like the beers back home though. Something about them was a little different. Perhaps it was the taste, maybe it was the brand, or perhaps it was just me and my bias to foreign beers. Then, I felt someone come up behind me and cover me eyes. Though I couldn't see, I could instantly smell that it was Nichole. "Hello love, bout time you showed up."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you. Thank you for buying a drink for me."

I pulled her paw off my faced and looked down to see Nichole had taken my lager. Damn, she is good. She sat beside me and smiled. Well, time to catch up on that story Nichole was going to tell me. "Sooooo, Nichole, about the story of Judy. What happened to her."

"Well, I don't know, why don't you buy me a martini first. I hate the taste of beer."

"Alright. Hey, Richard, why don't you give the little lady here a martini. And, while your at it, can I get a plate of fish and chips?"

"You got it."

"Thanks."

While he went off to prepare a drink and a meal, Nichole gave me back my drink. "So, Nichole, why don't you tell me about what happened to Judy?"

"Oh, alright. Well, I first noticed her when I was melting down the popsicle in the square. I saw she was spying on Finnick and me but I didn't really think about it because she was a rabbit after all."

"That's a bit specieist."

"Oh be quiet. So, as I was saying, I noticed her following us around-Oh thank you."

She took the martini from Richard who nodded and continued to serve the other patrons. "So, she followed us the entire way, from the square to tundra town, the bank and little rodentia. So, after you left me in that alley, that rabbit came by and confronted me about my business venture."

"And?"

"She started going off about how immoral my actions were and that what I was doing was illegal, how I didn't have a permit or a vendors license. And even when I flashed her those documents, she still kept going off on me with morals and other stuff so I led her into a street she had been through. And, surprise surprise, there were about twenty mammals there who were really angry at her. They started to yell at her and she just kept trying to justify her actions. While this was happening, I managed to sneak away while the mob chased her."

"Bloody hell Nichole, you keep this behavior up and I'll start thinking I did this to you. She did end up hiding in a dumpster after you left."

She laughed before she managed to calm down and catch her breath. "Ah, who cares. She's way to over her head."

"Come on Nichole, that sort of stuff can do something to a rookies head."

"Naaah, she'll just roll over and give up. A doe like her wouldn't last a month."

"You never know. She's a little to bright eyed to just give up like that. Oh hey, our food is here. Thanks Richard."

"No problem. Put this on your tab?"

"Yep."

He set down a plate of fish and chips between us as well as a bottle of ketchup and tartar sauce. I always liked a chippie, I just hated the mashed peas that sometimes came with it. And even if there isn't any extra salt or malt vinegar to go with it, ketchup will do. Nichole however, like that tartar sauce more. We split the meal and watched the sitcom, F.U.R.E.N.D.S that was playing on television which was a parody of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. How strange.

* * *

 **Hey, I took a look at the damn thing and realized. Oh shit, I this guy is so inconsistent in character, why did I create this fanfic. I wanted to re-write the story completely so that the main character would be a female lynx and everyone else would be the same but then I realized I didn't like that either. I changed this chapter of the fanfic so Nichole would be less like a whoreish lap dog and Marcus wouldn't be a creepy horn dog because I felt like I was ripping off albine fox's striped up characters. At least in the earlier parts of his story. And I wanted to give them some connection rather then have Nichole latch onto him the second she saw him. I've re-written the rest of the fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wounded in action

* * *

Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-click.

I switched off my alarm and sat up in my bed, rubbing my crusty eyes as I sat there licking my dry chops. God, I'm still feeling the alcohol from last night.

Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-

Oh, that's right, I had a second one set up. I stretched my body before I sluggishly climbed out of bead and across the room that that wretched clock.

Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-click.

It was 5:30 in the morning and I had to get to work by seven. I quickly changed into my clothes. However, today, I decided to grab my m9. I put the beretta and two clips of ammo into my bag as well as it's holster and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a blueberry muffin from my bread box and I went to the door.

* * *

I walked into the front door of the ZPD and it was just as normal as yesterday. The lobby was had cops standing around chatting or passing through with papers in their arms. I walked up to the front desk where Clawhauser was sitting eating cereal. His ears perked up and he put down his bowl to look at me. "Hey Clawhauser, have I been registered into the system yet?"

He nodded yes and handed me an envelope with my name on it. "Oh yea, here's your account number and password. The mammals down there sounded really angry when I called down there and they called me an ugly tub of lard."

He visibly lowered his ears at that statement. "They really did not want to register you into the system but when I brought up the mammal inclusion initiative and how the mayor would be angered by them, they reluctantly agreed."

I hated bigotry and people who wouldn't accept others based on physical appearance. Not that I was...What do the Americans say?... A liberal, yea, I'm no liberal! I just think the world would be better if we all worked together. "Shouldn't you report them to the chief or some other higher authority?"

Clawhauser widened his eyes and shook his head no. "No, no it's fine, those guys were having a bad night that night. They had a lot of complaints from some mammals who parked in their spaces for too long. About four hundred and ninety three mammals, stating that a little rabbit was being unfair with the parking."

Ahhh Judy, you really screwed up, you shouldn't do that sort of stuff to people, specially since your a rabbit. "Well, have a good one Clawhauser"

"No problem."

* * *

The time was 8:20 by now, I have issued twenty tickets. I went back to my cart and opened the seat cabinet. Next to my pistol was a canteen of which I uncapped and began to drink.

"Officer Greenfield, please report back to police headquarters for reassignment."

I nearly chocked on the water I was drinking when I heard that radio transmission. I closed the canteen and picked up the radio. "Copy that precinct one, returning to H.Q, eta one mike."

I put my canteen back in the seat locker, closed it and sat in the chair. What was going to happen now...

* * *

I entered up in front of the precedent to find Judy waiting at the front desk with the Chief. I walked up to them and saluted the chief. "Sir?"

The Chief looked at me with a bored expression.

"At ease, you know, in all my years as a police chief, no one has ever saluted me every time I've addressed them. It's strange..." He scratched his head in confusion before he returned to his neutral state. "Well, I don't care, your now being assigned to help Officer Hopps here to investigate the disappearance of Emmitt Otterton, she will fill you in on the details. After she arrested a weasel and took on a case, she insisted you be assigned to the case as well to prove your worth. You have two days to work on this case before your going back to parking duty."

Just to act like I didn't know anything I asked a question. "What about Judy sir?"

He glared at Judy who shrunk back. "She'll be fired."

I knew what was going to happen over the course of the next two days but I still cringed at the words. "Now get back to work."

I saluted again "Yes sir!"

With that, he turned around and headed back stairs to his office. I looked at Judy who smiled sheepishly at me. I gave her a disappointed look and shook my head. "See! What did I tell you, you over stepped your boundaries and now you've gotten bit."

She flattened her ears at my statement. "Yes, I know, but we can do it, we were the best in the academy and I can't take this anymore, I want to be a real cop!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "You are a real cop, we've got our badges, the uniforms and we've graduated the academy, what more is there to prove we are cops."

She shook her head no. "I mean real assignment, ones that make a difference."

I sighed in defeat, she was too stubborn. "Fine, fine... I know how you feel I, I've been there before."

I recounted my days in Iraq, always itching to get out into the fight. Judy cocked her head at my statement. "What do you mean by that?"

Realizing my slip, I shook my head no. "That's a story for another time."

I sighed in frustration once again. Hoping to change the subject, I asked her about her chase earlier in the day even though I knew what happened. "So what did the weasel steal anyways?"

She perked her ears up and puffed out her chest with pride. "He stole a duffel bag's worth of mendicampum holicithius, we used to have the stuff back on my family's farm to keep the insects off the crops."

I gave her a questioning look. "Any idea why?"

She shook her head. "No... But I got him right?" I hummed in agreement. "I guess."

Maybe I can find a way to alter the story, now I've got a way to shift the idea of savagery from natural predator instincts to bio terrorism. Those bulbs were probably worth jack shit they guy was a scumbag so it's would probably work. However, I don't know how it would alter the main story line where Judy becomes friends with Nichole. Then again, I could serve as the replacement but that means Judy won't have a chance to get her pride crushed or experience Zootopia at it's worst. I heard Clawhauser's lumbering steps behind me. I turned around and I saw him approaching us with a file in his paws. "Here you go, one missing Otter."

Judy and I opened the file to find one page with almost nothing on it. She gasped in surprise. "What, that's it?"

She lifted the page in a vain attempt to search for more content. Clawhauser laughed at the young bunnies fright. "I know right, that is the smallest case file I've ever seen, leads none and witnesses none. Oh, I hope you didn't stake your career on cracking this one! Fortunately for you, Greenfield here is listed in the system so you'll have access to police resources."

I gave him a nod of approval. "Thanks Clawhauser."

Judy and I both looked at the image that was in the folder of the Otter eating the pawpsicle. I knew exactly who to go to. I pointed to that trade mark tail that was flowing out of the camera's range. "Judy, I think we have a lead."

"Oh no, not her."

"Hey, she's a friend of mine!"

"What!"

"Yea, her name is Nichole. Nichole Wilde."

"You do know what she does right?"

"Yea what about it, it's completely legal, and she told me what you did yesterday so don't try and misrepresent her."

"Yea-bu-I. You know what, I have to get something really quick."

"Alright fine, but make it quick, I got to use the can really quick."

* * *

I was driving my meter mobile down the street of down town Zootopia where I would find Nichole. I saw here with that pink stroller rolling down the right side of the street. I nudged Judy to get her attention. "There she is, our only lead."

I pulled up alongside Nichole and honked the horn. She turned to face us and her face lit up immediately. "Marcus! What a surprise, I was just out and about taking our baby boy out and- oh, it's her. What's she doing here?"

I took the picture of Emmitt Otterton out of the file and gave it to her. "Nichole, we are conducting an investigation into the missing disappearance of an otter named Emmitt Otterton. Do you know him?"

She took the photo from my paw and looked at it. "Yea, I remember him. Last time I saw him he was headed to the Mystic spring Oasis center."

"Thanks Nichole."

"No problem."

Before she could walk off however, Judy interjected. "Actually, your coming with us Nichole, you seem like you know a lot about this missing otter."

She turned and crossed her arms. "Excuse me?!"

I turned to Judy. "What the hell are you thinking Judy?"

She turned to me. "Marcus, she probably knows more then she is willing to let on. We need to bring her in!"

"No we don't Judy. She probably didn't even know about this until today! Think for gods sake! Don't let your pride blind your actions Judy!"

"I'm not angry! Besides, what does she have to do all day! Make five dollars worth of popsicles!"

Nichole sneered. "Listen fluff! I make two hundred dollars a day! Three hundred and sixty five days a year since I was twelve, so why don't you piss off!"

Bloody hell, I am having an affect on her. Judy was taken back for a moment before she glared back. "Alright, fine. You asked for this!"

Judy hopped out of the car and held a file in front of her. Oh shit, it's Nichole's tax returns! "Nichole Wilde! You are under arrest!"

Nichole snorted. "For what? Hurting your feewings?"

"Felony tax evasion."

Instantly, Nichole's smug countenance melted away. Judy continued. "Yeeaah... two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... one million four hundred sixty thousand - I think, I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero! Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time."

"Well it's my word against yours."

Judy hit the button on her carrot pen and Nichole's confession began to play. Once it finished, Judy continued her verbal assualt. "Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this poor missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria. It's called a hustle, sweetheart. **"**

I held Judy off. "Judy, what the hell are you doing"

"Marcus, don't defend her because she is your friend."

"Bloody hell Judy! This isn't about her being my friend! This is fucking black mail! Extortion is illegal!"

Judy froze up before she continued. "But she knows something Marcus, we have to save this otter!"

"Judy, if you were someone else, I would have said you were just trying to save your career. But this is wrong Judy! And besides, you didn't gather this evidence without the proper authorization now did you? Both accessing the tax returns without proper orders from higher up and recording a Zootopian citizen without her decision. You can't charge her with anything."

Judy paused trying to come up with a counterargument before she just slumped down. "Fine... Whatever."

"Hey, chin up Judy. Just remember proper protocol and operating procedures. Sometimes, you can't always follow the morally just path. This is what the ticketing was for. To remind us that we aren't the ones on top. We are meant to serve and protect, not harass and douche."

"Alright."

"Goodbye Nichole."

She gave me a polite wave"Goodbye Marcus."

* * *

I entered through the curtain of beads in the hangout. It reminds me of a Buddhist temple I went into when I was in Iraq. It was very calm and peaceful in there, contrast to what was on the other side of the double doors that lead into their courtyard. We approached a yak that was meditating on a stand at the very end of the room, I could see the flies buzzing around his face. God, it looked so disgusting, he looks like a animal version of George Harrison if he was a homeless man. I tried not to gag as I approached the mammal, I could smell him from where I was standing because of this god damn nose. Judy tried to get his attention. "Ahem. Hi. Uh, hello."

The yak only hummed louder and louder."Hello? Hello? Hello!"

The yak snaped out of his meditative state and lifts his hair to look at Judy. She gave him a polite wave before continuing. "Hello! My name is..."

The yak lifts a hoof to interrupt her. "Ohhh, y'know, I'm gonna hit the pause button right there, 'cause we're all good on bunny scout cookies."

God damn it, I really hated his hippie accent. Oh god, I've spent too much time around my father! He hates hippies! "Uh, nooooo. I'm Officer Hopps and this is Officer Greenfield, ZPD. I'm looking for a missing mammal; Emmitt Otterton, right here, who may have frequented this establishment?"

She gave him the picture of the otter and the yak looks at it. It looked like he had a startling realization before he sneezed all over both of us. I just managed to dodge a ball of snot that came out of his nose as Judy and I both turned our heads away from him. He chuckled before he continued. "Yeah, old Emmitt! Haha. Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But hey, you should talk to his yoga instructor. I'd be happy to take you back."

He stood up and went to the wooden door that was on the right side of the room. Judy eagerly followed him to the entrance. "Oh thank you so much, I'd appreciate that more than you can imagine, it'd be such an-OHHHH, you are naked!"

She turns her head away in embarrassment when she saw the yak's ass but I just looked at his face and tried not to act disgusted. God, this was painful, my eyes felt like they were on fire, it was like standing in the middle of a burning oil field. I could also say it was like drinking vodka but I won't get drunk from this to forget it entirely. The yak turns around and looks at us. "Huh? Oh, for sure, we're a naturalist club!"

He chuckles a bit before he turns around to open the door. I nudge Judy with my elbow. "Anyone can be anything, right Judy?"

The yak unlocked the door and began to push it open. "Nangi's just on the other side of the pleasure pool.

He opens the door to reveal a sea of naked animals. Judy's eyes were agape in horror but I was used to something like this. The showers in the barracks back home didn't exactly come with curtains so we were all naked together. "Judy, if you feel uncomfortable with this, I can do it."

She shakes her head and clears her throat. "No, I can deal with this. As you said, duty first.. Right?"

I chuckled at her. "Damn straight."

We followed the Yak as we continued to go deeper and deeper into the nudist hangout. We passed by many animals along the way, all of whom, were naked. Judy cringed the entire way, squinting here eyes and trying not to scream. The yak continued walking, oblivious to our discomfort. "Yeah, some mammals say the naturalist life is weird, but you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals!"

I coughed loudly when I saw a panther licking herself. "You do you chap, I won't judge."

We approached the yoga group that was being lead by the elephant. The yak turned back to us with a dopey smile on his face. "Here we go. As you can see, Nangi's an elephant, so she'll totally remember everything. Hey, Nangi! These dudes have some questions about Emmitt the Otter."

They way there were stretching gave us a really unobstructed view of their rear ends. I opted to turn around and stare at the other mammals. Sure it was really weird for me to stare at the rest of the mammals but it beats staring at a elephant's gaping asshole. "Who?"

What the...Oh right, she's the Alzheimer elephant, god damn it, I should have asked the yak right up front and avoided the issue all together."Uh, Emmitt Otterton. Been coming to your yoga class for, like, six years."

I heard the elephant snort at his words. "I have no memory of this beaver."

Judy coughs in discomfort. "He's an otter, actually."

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago, remember?"

"No."

FFFFFFFFFFF. God damn it, if I get any angrier I'm going to have a stroke."Yeah, he was wearing a green cable-knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks. Oh, and a paisley tie, sweet windsor knot. Real tight. Remember that, Nangi?"

I knew the yak's next few words were going to be extremely important to solving the case so I grabbed a pad and pen out of my pocket and prepared to write. Sure this guy was an idiot in my opinion but at least his memory would help us.

"No."

"Yeah, and we both walked him out, and he got into this big old white car with a silver trim. Needed a tune-up, the third cylinder wasn't firing. Remember that, Nangi?"

White limo with silver trim, got it. "Nope."

I coughed to get his attention. "Hey, you wouldn't have happened to get the license plate number, would you?"

"Oh, for sure. It was 2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

"Thank you sir, this information will be invaluable to our investigation."

"Told you Nangi has a mind like a steel trap. I wish I had a memory like an elephant."

I laughed at the yak's statement. "Sure pal, come on Judy, lets head back to the station to run this plate."

Judy darted past me and dragged by my arm. "Don't have to tell me twice!"

With that, we went back towards the entrance.

* * *

We returned to the station, I parked the car in it's space and we ran inside. There weren't as many mammals in there as there were before in the morning which was expected seeing how everyone was working. I went to Clawhauser who was in the middle of a conversation on the radio. When I approached him he said something into the radio and looked at us. "Well hey you two, how's it going."

I smiled politely." Just fine, hey Clawhauser, is there a computer we can use."

Clawhauser sat there in thought for a moment before he turned back around to look at us. "OH, take Bob's, he's out on paid migration. His office number three o seven."

I gave him a small salute. "Thanks pal!"

* * *

Fuck, Clawhauser didn't say Bob was an elephant, though migration should have clued me in onto something. It was a pain in the ass to log in because the keyboard was enormous, the keys were just as big as my head. I'm just glad Judy was there because at one point we had to hit three keys at once but we in the end, we found out where the vehicle was registered to. It belonged to Tundra Town limo service. I already knew this but I can't go spouting out all the answers without any evidence or I'll look crazy. We got a search warrant to investigate that limo and now we were at the front of the limo service front desk. The female polar bear that was working there sat in her desk typing away on her computer. Now things were chronologically out of order. Because we weren't raiding the place at night, we wouldn't have to worry about being caught. But, this means Nichole doesn't make peace with Mr. Big which means she was still a kill on sight case. But no matter, I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. Now I've got to talk to a front desk lady. "Excuse me miss!"

The polar bear looks to us and lifts up her glasses. "Yes?"

We flash our badges. "Hello, I'm officer Greenfield and this is officer Hopps, we've come here today because we've got a search warrant for one of your limos."

I give her the folded up search warrant and she unfolds it. She reads it for a minute before her eyes widen and she gets up from her desk. She comes back about a minute later with the search warrant and a key. "Here's the key, I've got to go now, I've got some business to attend to."

With that, she closed the shutters to her desk and turned the light out. I turned to Judy and shrugged. "Weird, but alright, let's get going, times wasting."

She nodded. "Right!"

"Here it is, 29THD03, lets have a look shall we?"

I unlocked the limo's door and we went in. Judy began to inspect the driver's side of the vehicle and I opened up the glove compartment. I didn't find much inside other then those CDs. I decided to take out a pen and pad to record my findings "Greenfield, look, polar bear fur!"

I turned to her and she held up a sample of fur in her paw. She then took out a bag and placed the fur inside. I nodded to her."Alright, nothing here, I'll check the back."

I opened the little window between the driver's seat and the main cabin of the car. The whole damn thing was torn to shreds, and I spotted the little wallet on the floor. "Hey Judy, come look at this...Looks like someone was listening to Ed Sheeran back here."

Judy gave me a confused look "Who?"

Oh right, no humans. "Never mind."

Judy climbed up beside me and took a look inside the cabin. She gasped and then we both climbed into the back. "Those are... claw marks. You ever seen anything like this?"

I shrugged. "No... Well, maybe once when I saw a cat go crazy on some nip. Whatever, anyways, there's a wallet. Go check it out, I'm going to search the rest of the car."

I walked away from her and began to look around. Nothing in particular, just some knocked over glasses and claw marks. I wrote this down in my notepad, just to look like I was doing something. "This is him. Emmitt Otterton. He was definitely here. What do you think happened?"

I continued to write in my notepad as I walked around the cabin of the car. "Don't know, but I don't think we are going to find much here, let's radio this in."

She put the wallet in an evidence bag. "Yea, lets."

I opened the door to find two burly polar bears. I knew what was going to happen next, but there was a slight chance I might be fucked up because it's probably not the time when that shrew is getting married. This probably means no one is going to be there to save our asses. "Fuck."

The polar bears slightly widened their eyes before they grabbed us by the necks and dragged us to a car.

* * *

My paws were freezing, the cold rug I was standing on had a light layer of frost over it as we stood there. We were standing in the middle of the room with two polar bears guarding us. Escape was not an option because of the polar bear guarding the only door in the room and the other polar bear was right behind us. The window that was next to us was barred so going out that way was impossible and even if it was an option, we still have to get past all the guards outside. It was about 7:30 pm from the looks of it and I could still see the sun up in the distance. We are definitely going to miss the shrew bride coming in here to save us. "Hey Judy, just so you know, we are most likely going to die in this place. There's no way they are going to let us go because they are the god damn mafia. They are going to kill us horribly, and there is nothing we can do about it. Even if we do get away, they can always hunt us down."

She lowered her ears. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get us into this mess, how should I have known that limo belonged to a mafia."

I shook my head in disappointment. "No, not the limo, taking the case, you should have just swallowed your pride and waited for reassignment."

She glared at me and perked her ears back up. "I couldn't, I've already told you this. I'm not going to be given a small job just because I'm a rabbit!"

I grabbed my ears in frustration. "Judy, for fuck's sake, I told you, your not given parking duty because your small, it's because your new!"

She gasped at me and stared at me like I just killed someone. "You shouldn't swear you know! No one talks like that in Zootopia."

No, I'm going to swear to my hearts content, we are going to die, might as well spend the last few moments of my life feeling defiant. "How the fuck would you know, huh Judy? You grew up in Bunny Burrow, you live in a tight knit family group with a population that nearly doubles the amount of mammals in Zootopia combined, excluding mice."

Before she could get a word in, the door in front of us slammed open as a polar bear stepped in. We both stayed quiet as he took his position by the door. Then another polar bear, the one that was larger than the previous one stepped in and stood next to the other polar bear. Judy was visibly shaking and I was doing my best to remain stoic. Sure, the marines trained us to be strong in a shit situation but to experience a first hand is a really different then hearing an instructor go on about it. Especially since you know you are going to die. Then the third polar bear came in, he was the largest one of them all, he had his hands cupped in front of him as he actively bent down to come in through the door way. His steps shook the room before he went behind his desk and sat down. It wasn't soft either, it was like a mortar shell, everything in the room shook for a moment. Then he pushed his paws to the front of the desk and opened them to reveal a tiny chair. He turned the chair around and there he was, the mob boss, a tiny arctic shrew. I had forgotten his name but I knew there was bad blood between him and Nichole.

"Judy, do us both a favor, don't talk at all, let me do the talking."

The shrew looked at us, I could tell he was not impressed by our small stature. "So, you two are the cops that wanted to search my limo yes?"

He had a strong Italian accent which reminded me of the godfather. "Yes Mr..."

"You may refer to me as Mr. Big".

I coughed nervously. "Of course, Mr. Big, I'm officer Greenfield and this is officer Hopps, we are searching for a lost otter named Emmit Otterton."

Mr. Big hummed at my words. "Is that so?"

"Yes Mr. Big, we were following the trail and it lead to your limo, we didn't know it was yours sir."

The shrew chuckled at my attempts to remain strong. "You know, you remind me of a fox that used to work for me, her name was Nichole. I treated her well, and she worked for me. You know how she repaid me? She gave me a rug, made from the butt of a skunk. I told her to never come back, and yet here she is, not in person but I can smell her all over you."

I nearly shit my pants there but I didn't show it. "Well, Mr. Big, we just friends, I didn't know she worked for you."

Mr. Big scratched the bottom of his chin. "You know, my daughter is getting married today. She is a gem, she the most important mammal in my life. It be a shame if someone were to ruin her wedding."

I chuckled nervously. "I fully understand Mr. Big. We did not come here to interfere with your life-"

That's when Judy decided to cut me off. "Greenfield, we don't have time for this, listen here Mr. Big, our evidence puts Emmitt Otterton in your car and we know you did something to him. So you better tell us what happened otherwise we are going to arrest you."

The whole room was silent for a minute, the shrew looked at Judy with a hard expression, she looked at him with pride, the polar bears were stoic and I was standing there wide eyed in horror. Mr. Big feigned a moment of thought before he continued. "Is that so, well, then I have only one question. How long can you stand the cold? Ice them!"

The polar bears behind us grabbed us by our shirt collars and hoisted us up into the air. "Great Judy, you've killed us, now we are going to be frozen alive. Nice going, oh valedictorian of her class, really showed everyone that you do not back down. Now we are going to die in this place. You should have stuck with parking duty!"

One of the polar bears stepped up and lifted the rug where we were standing to reveal a trap door. He opens the door to reveal a pool of freezing, ice cold water and the polar bears holding us began to lower us into the water. I still had to get some words out. "Fuck. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck! Fuck, fuck and bugger! Bugger, bugger, buggerty buggerty buggerty, fuck, fuck, arse! Balls, balls, fuckity, shit, shit, fuck and willy. Willy, shit and fuck and... tits."

All the mammals in the room paused at my outburst and were staring at me with horrified expressions. Mr. Big's reaction was the best, I could actually see his eyes from under his eyebrows and his mouth was wide open. "Daddy, what was that noise?"

Oh, our saving grace was here, a small shrew that was wearing a wedding dress was being carried by a polar bear entered the room. I don't remember her name but I knew Judy did save her life. She turned to us and she gasped. "Daddy, I thought we agreed, no icing anyone at my wedding."

"Sorry sweetie Daddy has to. Ice 'em!"

The polar bears began to lower us into the water again. However, the daughter waved her arms in protest. "Wait, Wait! She's the bunny that saved my life yesterday, from the giant doughnut."

Mr. Big raised his eyebrows in surprise. "This bunny?"

"Yea, Hi!"

Judy gave her a nervous laugh. "Hi. Love your dress."

The shrew did a twirl in her wedding gown. "Awww, thank you."

Mr. Big signaled to the bears and they covered the floor once again before the lowered us back down to the floor. "You have done me a great service. I will help you find the otter. I will take your kindness and pay it forward."

Judy stepped up and they exchanged kisses on the cheeks. "Hmmm, maybe your reckless behavior might help us after all Judy."

* * *

Technically, the wedding wasn't supposed to start till later into the night so we were in their living room. I was sitting across from Judy and Mr. Big sat at the head of the table. We were talking about the case and drinking tea. Mr. Big took a sip of tea before he began to speak. "Otterton is my florist. He's like a part of the family. He had something important he wanted to discuss. That's why I sent that car to pick him up. But he never arrived."

Judy nodded to him. "Because he was attacked."

She took a sip of tea and Mr. Big shook his head. "No, he attacked."

Judy choked on the tea she was drinking before she cleared her throat to continue. "Otterton?"

Mr. Big nodded his head in confirmation "Otterton. He went crazy - ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and disappeared into the night."

Judy had a confused look on her face. "But he's a sweet little otter."

Mr. Big nodded his head." "Hmm. My child. We may be evolved, but deep down, we are still animals."

Judy and I looked at each other with grim expressions before I decided to add to his comment. "Of all the creatures that were made, mammals is the most detestable. He is the only creature that has pain for sport, knowing it to be pain."

Mr Big nodded in agreement. "You wanna find Otterton, talk to the driver of the car. His name is Manchas. Lives in the Rainforest District. Only he can tell you more."

He then turned to face me. "Now Greenfield, can you give a message to Nichole? Tell her I'll forgive her for the incident but I will not grant her passage back into my home."

I nodded my head yes. "Thank you for you time Mr. Big, I'll send Nichole your regards."

Judy and I then stood up for the table and followed a polar bear back to the entrance.

* * *

It was about 8:40 now and we were driving down through one of the tunnels that led into the Rainforest district. Judy sat in the passenger's seat and I was behind the wheel. She was sitting so she was sort of facing away from me. "Greenfield..."

"Yes?"

"What was that about, back at Mr. Big's mansion?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you started swearing..."

I sighed. "I honestly thought we were going to die back there, no escape, you overstepped your boundaries by speaking up to their boss, and we were outnumbered. I was scared and so were you. If that shrew didn't come in, we'd both be dead. Look can we not dwell on this?"

"Well I think it's important that you share your issues so we can find a solution."

My dad was a professor at a local university and my mother was a nurse. My mom was raped by one of her friends when she was younger so she had PTSD. She was very prone to outbursts and she was a heavy drinker. Because of this, she couldn't hold down a job. She was too unstable before, but then he turned her life around. Gave her some hope that there was still good in the world. She improved and she was less prone to breakdowns, but she was still a drinker. She spent a lot of money on booze and my dad was getting angry with her. He didn't appreciate her spending all their money on booze and she didn't like him trying to tell her what to do. Then again, my father wasn't so good either. He still had flashbacks to the Vietnam war and the horrors. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and wake everyone up. But I can't tell her that.

"It's personal Judy. Nothing you need to know about."

"Bu-"

"Stop Judy. Your not my psychiatrist. Let's just forget this happened."

"I- Alright."

* * *

Judy and I were walking across the bridge to the Manches's home, the air was thick and really steamy. I have been to a bath house back in Iraq and I do not get why people enjoy those places. I decided to get my pistol out of the seat and I put it in my holster. I didn't know what was going to happen but I wasn't going to take any chances. The ground was very sticky but the air was very thick. We walked in front of the door and Judy set aside the vines that covered the door bell and range it. The doorbell chimed and I could hear the sound of a lock being slid on the other side. He slightly opened the door and I could see one of his eyes staring out at us. "Mr. Manchas? Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just wanna know what happened to Emmitt Otterton."

The door creaked a little as he began to speak. "You should be asking what happened to me!"

He flung the door as wide as it would go with the chain lock in place, revealing his scratched eye. "Bloody hell, looks like you took a cheese grater to the face."

Judy looked at him in disbelief. "What happened?"

"He was an animal, down on all fours. He was a savage! I was driving the car when I heard some strange noises coming from the back. When I adjusted the mirror, I could see the otter tearing up the seat. The otter then jumped down and I could hear him in the back before he jumped out at me and began to attack my face. I swerved into the next lane and almost hit a truck before I lost control of the car and we spun of onto the side of the road. When I jumped out, I saw him climbing onto the roof of the car before he ran off. There was no warning. He just kept yelling about the Night Howlers. Over and over, the Night Howlers!"

He became more dramatic towards the end, emphasized by him pushing hard against the door. I nodded to him. "Well, if you let us in, you can tell us all you know, and we can use it to go out and find this otter."

Manches stood there for a moment in though before he said okay. He closed the door again and began to remove the lock. I knew he was going to go savage so I prepared to run. "You ready Judy?"

Before she could answer, we both heard Manches scream a bit before the door slid open. I stepped in front and saw Manches convulsing on the floor. I knew we had to run so I kept my paw on the door so I would be able to shut it when we had to run. "You okay sir?"

The jaguar stopped twitching before he turned to look at us. His pupils had become stilted and he growled as he slowly began to approach us. "RUN!"

I quickly shut the door and grabbed Judy as we began to run back across the rope bridge. I could hear Manches ramming against the door as we both ran across the bridge. By the time we were three fourths of the way there, I heard the door give to his assault before he yowled again. When we got back to the car, he was about half way across the bridge before I started the engine and began to drive down the hill. A minute passed and his cries were became quiet. "Whew, glad that's over- bloody hell!"

The car swerved as I felt Manches jump onto the roof of the car as he began to try and claw us. I quickly grabbed the radio from the dashboard and yelled into the radio. "Precinct one come in, I repeat, Precinct one do you read! We've got a 10-91v, this jaguar has lost his fuckin mind, Vine and Tujunga, we need back up now!"

I could hear the jaguar tear away at the aluminum roof of the car. "Now damn it! Now!"

I could hear Clawhauser stammer on the other side of the radio. "Okay Greenfield were sending-"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt the jaguar sink his claws sink into my side tearing through the flesh. The kevlar vest I was wearing only did so much to protect my side. I dropped the radio on to Judy's lap and clutched my side in agony. She quickly picked it up and yelled into the radio "Greenfield is injured, send an ambulance down too!"

I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at the roof. "Tell them to send for the Jaguar as well. Cover your ears."

I began to unload my pistol into the roof of the car. Judy began to scream and the jaguar's growls began to get louder as the 9mm rounds tore through the roof. By my sixth shot, I hit the jaguar and I could hear him screech in pain before he jumped off the car making it swerve and crash into the adjacent wall. The airbags came out cushioning our heads as we slammed into the rocky side.

* * *

My head was buzzing and I could hear sirens in the distance. Judy wasn't moving and I could feel blood trickling down from the top of my head. I turned to the side and saw the jaguar hiss at the headlights and the flash of the blue and red lights before he jumped over the barrier and into the jungle. I stepped out of the car and I fired two rounds at him. I knew I didn't hit him but I knew it would scare him off. I slowly approached the barrier and fired the rest of my clip into the foliage while I clutched my bleeding side. My pistol clicked dry and the slide stopped moving, making a clicking noise as I continued to pull the trigger. I then lowered it back down to my waist, smoke coming out of the barrel and the ejection port. My legs felt like they were on fire so I turned around and leaned against the guard barrier and slid down, I rested my pistol on my lap. It was becoming harder to stay awake as I sat there slowly dying. I could hear the steps of the chief and the other officers as they rushed over. Chief Bogo's voice thundered over the rest. "What happened?"

I coughed up a little bit of blood. "A funkin Jaguar went off his nut, that's what happened *cough cough* I hit him once, got him bleeding, but you shouldn't head after him... Too dark in the jungle... He'll be too hard to see...Judy is still in the car...check to see if she's still alive..."

I coughed a bit before the chief continued. "Alright, someone get this fox to the hospital, and check on Judy. Let's sort this mess out."

Slowly the world began to tune out as the blood loss began to get to my head and I passed out on the road. The last thing I saw was one of the wolf officers placing an oxygen mask over my muzzle.

* * *

 **Re-written**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On your feet soldier

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked about the room. I was in a hospital, the room was well lit and smelled faintly of cleaning chemicals. I sat up and felt a slight pain in my side and my leg. Bloody hell, at least I know I'm awake. I sat up and saw the room was empty. Alright, what do I do now. I looked about the room. It was a plain room. White walls, checkered floor, a nightstand, a T.V and some chairs. Nothing out of the ordinary. But it doesn't seem like anyone is coming. I lifted up the hospital gown where I was scratched and saw bandages on the wound well as my leg. How did that happen? He didn't scratch me leg. Whatever, at least they stitched up the cuts and covered the wound. I searched around and found the button that called the nurse. I hit it and it buzzed a bit before I put it back down.

I sat there for a few minutes before I heard the door open. In stepped a female tiger wearing a nurse outfit and holding a tray with food. "Hello, Mr. Greenfield, how are you feeling."

She put the tray of food on the nightstand right next to me. "I feel alright, thank you for asking how are you?"

"I fine. Your the one who was nearly torn to shreds by a jaguar."

"Yep. How am I anyways?"

She took a look at the clipboard. "Well, you do have some lacerations on your torso from the jaguar, you had a shard of glass lodged in your leg and a concussion as well a cut on your head from the crash. We stitched you up and bandaged your wounds and replaced your lost blood. Just put new bandages on every so often and keep your cuts clean. You will be fine, you just need to rest and avoid strenuous activity. We don't want your stitches opening up."

"How long will I be out?"

"About three weeks. After that, we will remove your stitches and you will be ready for work again."

"Thank you for the news nurse. Was my partner alright?"

"Yes, she came out of the accident unharmed. Maybe a bit shaken but she was able to return back to duty immediately."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, the news isn't clear yet but it did say something about her finding all the missing mammals."

Wait what! "Excuse me?"

"Yea, she and the rest of the ZPD managed to raid an asylum where all the missing mammals were being kept. Turns out the mayor was keeping them all locked up. They said they were going to do a press conference about it this afternoon. In fact, it's happening right now."

Alright, stay calm. Just stay calm. "Can you by any chance, turn on the T.V so I could see the news."

"Sure."

She turned on the T.V and gave the the remote which was currently tuned into to ZNN. "Thank you nurse."

"No problem."

And with that, she left the room. I turned my attention to the screen where chief Bogo was addressing the crowd. "They appear to be in good health, physically, if not emotionally. So now, I'll turn things over to the officer who cracked the case, Officer Judy Hopps."

No, no! She's going to fuck it up for everybody. Damn it, why wasn't I faster with my reactions. I should have just shot the damn jaguar the minute he began to turn. Judy stepped onto the stage and all the reporters began to simultaneously ask questions. Judy stuttered for a moment before she chose a reporter. "What can you tell us about the animals going savage?"

"Well, the... the animals in question...Are they all different species? Yes, yes they are. _"_

Then another reporter asked a question _. "_ Okay, so what is the connection?"

" Oh, all we know is that they are all members of the predator family."

And another. "So, predators are the only ones going savage?"

"That is accu... Yes, that is accurate, yes."

And another. "Why? Why is this happening?"

 **"** We still don't know. But it may have something to do with biology. _"_

God damn it. I sat there and let the whole thing play out. Damn it damn it DAMN IT! FUCK! NOW WHAT! I don't even know who I'm angry at. Myself or Judy.

"Will more mammals go savage?"

 **"** What is being done to protect us?"

"Have you considered a mandatory quarantine on predators?"

Bloody hell, what did I expect? For her to just drop all of her prejudice? That isn't realistic. Whatever. Adapt and overcome. I don't know how much time past, the food stayed there untouched. The doctor eventually came back with some forms to fill out so I could leave.

* * *

I headed up to the chief's office to talk to him. I knocked on the door three times. "Enter."

I jumped up and twisted the knob to the door. I used my foot to push it open and I jumped inside. I shut the door behind me and saluted the chief. "Sir?"

He waved his hand and I lowered my arm. "Sit."

I jumped up into the tall chair and waited for the chief to speak. "Now Greenfield, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine sir."

The picked up a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to me. "Well, that's good, but in the interest of your health and safety, you will be placed on paid leave for three weeks. Can't have your stitches tearing open now can we. But, I'm going to need you to come into the P.D tomorrow. Due to the revelation that predators can go savage, we have to shuffle the roles of police officers within the station. We haven't exactly come up with a plan just yet so you will have to come in tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get out of my office."

* * *

After I changed back into my normal clothes and grabbed my satchel. On the way back to the lobby, I ran into Judy who greeted me with a smile. She was still in her uniform. "Oh hey Greenfield, how you doing?"

It took every ounce of my being just to not slap her across the face. "Just fine, how are you?

"Great, thanks you saw the interview right?"

"Yea. I did."

"Sorry I didn't have enough time to mention you in the interview, it was just so fast you know."

"Yeah, it was...Say Judy, what was that whole biological thing..."

"What do you mean?"

"You said, clearly there was a biological component that was making these preds go savage. They may be reverting back to their primitive savage ways. What was that about..."

She looks at me nervously. "I just stated the facts of the case, I mean, it's not like a bunny could go savage."

"But a fox could. Right?"

"No, Marcus, your not like them."

"Oh, so there's a them now."

ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH, FUCK! No no, I have to be the bigger mammal. Just be the adult. "Judy, I ….. *sigh* You know what, I don't even know what to say. In fact, I'm not going to say anything because your going to experience the repercussions of your actions. You'll see what happens when you state the facts of the case."

I shoved her to the side and left the building. I need a drink.

* * *

I sat at the bar once again and drank my lager. Damn it, how am I going to deal with this shit? I know prey ass wipe out there is going to find a reason to get me kicked off the force. I just know it. "Hey, have space for two?"

I turned to see Nichole and Finnick who had entered the bar as well. Huh, I'm usually more aware then this. How much did I drink. I looked at the three empty glasses before I turned back to them. "Go right ahead. I don't mind."

Nichole took a seat next to me and Finnick took a seat next to her. "You all saw the news... Right?"

"Yea... Some partner you had there."

Finnick snorted. Nichole continued. "How are you?"

"Fine, I just took a scratch, a concussion and some glass to the leg. I'll be fine. You?"

"Business as usual. Except for the fact that we are no longer allowed back in that ice cream store. Now that he has a legitimate reason and nothing that I can hold against him."

I nodded in agreement. "Things are going to be very bleak for a long while."

"I know. No surprise there, same old same old."

An awkward pause gripped us for a moment before Nichole began again. "What happens now?"

"I don't know. Next few days, months or years are going to be tough on us. Laws are going to be passed, riots and protests. It's only a matter of time before they either restrict us of our rights or worse. I can't even begin to imagine what could happen to us predators."

Finnick sneered. "You know, if you never even bothered to help that rabbit, none of this would have happened."

"You think I wanted this Finnick? I was ordered to help the case and Judy was going to lose her job! It would have been wrong to be indifferent to her issues."

"Well it would have been good for her. Let this failure straighten her out."

"I wanted that but I couldn't bring myself to crush her dreams."

Nichole cut in. "Why?"

"She reminded me of my first few days of service back home when I was in the armor brigade. Bright eyed, proud and ready for action."

I took out my wallet and got a picture out of one of the flaps. It was a picture of me in front of a challenger 2 tank. Of course, like all the other pictures I had, I had been turned into a fox. That doesn't exactly explain why my memories haven't been altered though. I guess only physical evidence of humans is subject to change. I was wearing desert fatigues in this photo as well as my full kit, gun, pack and all. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nichole already know that I was a part of the military when I slipped up but I managed to convince her that the British armed forces were actually a private security company from the other side of the world. A company that only responds to extremely dire situations when they are paid to give a fuck. "This was me on the first day of my deployment."

I then took out a picture of me about three months into my service. It was still me but I was standing in front of a sand bag barricade in Barsa Iraq. I looked very worn down in the picture. A bit fatigued but that was because of the fighting in the area. We could never be to sure of what the enemy was planning. An IED in the road, rpgs, rockets, chemical weapons. What ever the fuck they could put together. "This was me three months later. Battered, tired and worn down."

Nichole took the first picture and pointed at the tank. "What is that thing?"

"A challenger two tank. One of the best MBT models out there."

"Huh, so that's what it looks like. I always thought it was more shaped like a turtle form the way you described it."

"No, no. That would be silly. Of course, there have been a lot of stupid tanks made over the years."

"You look so different in the second picture. Was it really that taxing?"

"Yep. The fighting does something to you. At first, you think to yourself that you are invincible. That you, won't be harmed under any circumstance. Being in a tank doesn't really help with that. But as time passes and as you watch the horror and destruction surround you, you realize you aren't as tough as you first thought and that your just in a large, slow moving target. It's depressing."

"And you think this is what Judy is going through?"

"She isn't bigoted. I know a speciest when I see meet one. She did grow up in Bunny Burrow after all. She is naturally inclined to fall victim to the teachings there, even if she doesn't want to admit it. It's hard to distinguish right from wrong when everyone around you does the wrong thing. Of course, calling it wrong isn't really correct. There is no right and wrong here. Everything is subjective."

"So are you saying she has no fault here?"

"Absolutely not. Though she was taught to believe that predators are dangerous and unpredictable, she should have been able to realize that statement is not entirely true. I was worked with her, I was with her in training, she knew us predators weren't at all like the tales she was handed from her childhood. I forgot how damn stubborn she could be. If she could survive police training, she could stand up to anything."

Nichole looked like she was about to say something, but then she held herself back. "You know what, lets switch out of this conversation and do something else."

I wanted to pursue her but negative feelings and booze don't really mix. "Yea, I could use a distraction. Say, you want to play darts?"

"Alright!"

"Good. You want to place a bet and bragging rights or just bragging rights."

"Ten dollars each. Finnick, you want to join us?"

He sat there for a moment before he let out an aggravated growl. "Fine, I'll play. I'm going to whoop you two. Get ready to lose."

* * *

I stepped into my flat with my wallet ten dollars lighter. Bloody hell, if Nichole didn't keep bothering me, I would have won. I was the best at the pub back home and I almost qualified for a dart tournament. Then again, teasing her didn't exactly help her win as well. Finnick won the competition and made off with twenty bucks. God, I'm drunk. I set down my bag and collected my mail. Bill, bill, ad, coupons I don't care about. Nothing important. I left the mail in the kitchen and sat down on the couch. I wonder what the ZBI is going to do now? In fact, I'm surprised they haven't come here yet. I turned on the T.V and let it play on as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Re-written**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Camaraderie and Chaos

* * *

I walked through the doors of the precinct, the inside was... Quieter somehow. It was tense for sure. The prey officers were eyeing the predator ones and some were obviously avoiding them. Not good, now how am I going to get a weasel to talk, let alone a arrest warrant. I'll just do things the way Nick and Judy did in the original movie, if not then I'll improvise. I was still in my army uniform considering the fact I wasn't really suppose to be on duty. I also missed laundry day, I was out of clean clothes to wear, but hey it looks nice. I stepped into the briefing room, here, things were just as rowdy as before. Least I have that. I approached my chair but I was stopped by Judy. I didn't even hear her which could only mean she just came in. "Marcus, what did you mean by you'll see what happens when you tell the truth?"

"I think it's pretty clear what I said Judy."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Okay fine, I'll give you a hint, what happens when you give a majority a reason to hate a minority. Figure it out will you."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No, I can tell you but you won't believe me. You must learn yourself."

Besides, she still needs to be kicked down a few steps before I'll forgive her. "ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY SIT!"

Chief Bogo's voice thundered over everyone else and spooked Judy, allowing me to escape from her grasp. I went back to my seat and sat down in my chair.

He stepped up to the podium and readied his notes. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I called this meeting, I'll get to those questions in a moment. But first, lets give a round of applause to Officers Hopps and Greenfield for solving the savage mammals case. While Greenfield was not directly involved in the arrest of Lionheart, he did save Officer Hopps when they were attacked by the Jaguar. Let's hope he makes a speedy recovery."

The officers began to clap before the Chief lifted his hoof to silence everyone. "Now, the reason why I called this meeting. Due to recent events, and the discovery that predators are going savage, I've been ordered by city hall to remove all predators from field duty. However, because there aren't enough prey mammals to fill their positions so some of you will still be on patrol. Officers Fangmyer, Snarlov, Wolford, Simmons and Delgato, you're being reassigned to desk duty."

A few groans of complaint could be heard in the back. "Officers Jackson, Anderson, and Grizzoli, you're being assigned new patrol routes, head to the front desk to receive these routes. Officers Judy and Greenfield, you're being promoted from parking duty to patrol, you'll be assigned to our senior officers. Officer Hopps, you will be assigned to Officer Swinton. Officer Greenfield, you will be assigned to officer McHorn when you come back."

I heard Judy give a hushed cheer and Mchorn huffed. I would have been ecstatic about the change of pace but considering the fact I'm a small mammal, McHorn is huge, and a sniper is crawling about the city. " Now, as I'm sure you all know by now, predator mammals have been going savage. We don't know why yet but you all need to keep a look out when you are patrolling the streets, we have to make sure we keep as many mammals as safe and calm as we possible can. Dismissed!"

* * *

Judy tried to pester me more when the briefing was over but I successfully managed to get her off my back. I was in the tunnel now, headed back to my flat. I'm going to do some research before I try to get back with Nichole. The cart shifted a bit as it raced down the tracks. Most of the mammals on board were medium to large. Mostly prey of course. They had created a 1 foot bubble around me and all the other predators in the cart, all trying not to look at me as I stood there, holding onto the railing. The city passed by the windows. There was some small talk but most of the mammals were on their devices or just staring at the predators. I tapped my paw in the ground and closed my eyes, trying to ignore their stares.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt a tugging at my shirt sleeve. I opened my eyes and turned around. A arctic fox with a pen and pad was standing behind me. She was a about 1 foot smaller then me and had blue eyes. She was wearing what could only be described as a secretary's suit. An strange half suit, half skirt thing that was brown. She gave a small shy wave and a nervous smile. I had seen her shuffling around since I got on the tram, she was kind of weird. She held up a reporter's badge. "Hello Mr. Greenfield, my name is Terri Winters, I'm a journalist for the Zootopia seven news network."

She held out a paw for me and I shook it. "Hello Miss Winters, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well, what do you need?"

"What makes you say that I need something."

"Your holding a pen and pad, plus you showed me your reporter's badge, you definitely want to ask me something."

"Ahh, yes. Well, I'd like to ask you some questions on the Nighthowler case, what you know at least as well as your thoughts and opinions."

I had nothing better to do that day except do some pointless research. "Alright, can we do this in my flat? I don't live too far away from the tube."

She looked confused. Oh that's right, British slang doesn't exactly translate over to American. "I don't live too far away from the metro. Sorry, the slang from back home still stays with me."

She nodded.

* * *

I opened the door to my apartment and placed my bag on the wall. I had cleaned up all the evidence of last night's action, but the sink had dirty plates and cups from this morning. I stood by the door and allowed her to enter before I shut the door and locked it. "Can I get you something to drink? Water, coffee, juice?"

"Just water is fine."

I went over to fill a cup of water from the tap. "Just have a seat at the dinning table and I'll be right with you."

She sat down at the table and I heard her shuffling through her bag. I finished filling the water and turned around to see that Terri had placed a recorder on the table as well as a pen and pad. She was sitting on the chair furthest away from me.

I placed the cup on the table and sat down in the chair opposite of her. "Alright, ready when you are."

She took a sip of water and calmed herself down a bit. "Ready."

She hit the button on her recorder and cleared her throat. "Alright, Mr. Greenfield, would you kindly start by introducing yourself."

I decided I would give her the standard cover story the ZBI told me to give to any interviewers. "Well, my name is Marcus Greenfield, I'm 33 years old, graduate of Zootopia college university in culinary arts... Can we just cut the crap and get to the point Skye?"

Terri Winters was a cover name Skye used when she wasn't on the job. Before it was Shauna Vulpies, owner of Vulpies auto shop. Her last position was compromised and faked her own death to escape a criminal organization that was hunting her down. The very organization she took down a month later with the help of a rabbit named Jack Savage. Heh, we got a James bond and Anya Amasova here. She would check in every now and then to help the ZBI keep tabs on me. Sometimes they would even ask for my thoughts on some things. Tactics only us humans were familiar with. Would you kindly, was just the phrase she would use to secretly tell me she wanted to talk about important stuff. My cover story on the other hand was loosely based on my life. I was a chef back home, graduate of Waitrose cookery school, the class of 2000. I worked at a restaurant with a really huge asshole of a boss in Manchester but I joined the army in 2003. I came back in 2004 and was placed in reserves while I worked my normal day job.

She cut her facade and smiled at me, swaying her tail. "What? Don't you like to have a little fun before our little talks?"

"I don't, especially since all our little talks are interrogations."

She held a paw to her chest in mock insult. "Why? You don't enjoy are talks? And here I was thinking we had something special."

"Just get to the point Skye, I don't really like it when people doddle."

"Alright, I'll get to the point, we need to know how to deal with this... Situation. If we loose control of this, the city might fall as well as the rest of the world."

"I don't know what to do."

"What!"

She was startled by my statement, but it was true. "I don't know how to deal with something like this Skye. People back home don't exactly go... Savage with some sort of racial justification. We could say they were savages or inferior to us but there are never and cases of being proven aside from olden text that is extremely racist and biased. I have another theory though."

"What."

"I have reason to believe this was an instance of terrorism."

"What makes you say that?"

"Back home, there was a experiment conducted by the Russians. They selectively bred foxes so they would become friendlier with each generation. That's also how most domestic pets came into play."

"How does this relate to us."

"It's simply evolution Skye, it's the same thing you guys use to breed your chickens and vegetables. It simply doesn't reverse overnight or over time. In this case, someone is using the historical notion that predators are naturally violent so they may demonize them as well as the rest of the species. They are most likely using a chemical agent derived from a biological or artificial source to create a drug that would be able to simulate this savagery. There are many possible candidates for usage in these drugs. "

"Like."

"The first one I can think of is the coca leaf. While harmless on its own, it can be processed enough to create a drug called cocaine. I'm not sure how it's done or what affect it would have on mammals like us. All I know is that the drug causes the victim to exhibit very violent tendencies."

"Interesting. What else"

"That's all I can really think of right now. But I have a feeling they may be using a more domestic plant to derive the drug."

"We will look into all abnormal plant shipments and try to isolate a possible perpetrator. Now, what about possible means of distribution or infection or whatever you call it?"

"I don't know, most likely, they will have a sharp shooter somewhere darting mammals. There is an issue with this theory, this being that the shooter would have to be an extremely good shot to hit an otter through the open window of a moving car. I would have expected drug use or contamination in the water but there are two problems with this theory. According to one of the subjects, the otter who went savage just went nuts in his car. No warning, nothing. This is also backed up by the fact he turned in a matter of seconds when my partner and I went to interview him. The water theory is also debunked because no other mammals have been turning, predator or prey, that would indicate there is no contamination in the water."

"Why the sharp shooter."

"Because at this rate Skye, this one by one rate of turning, there really is no other reason. Thus far, it has only been single cases of mammals turning. Not one giant group, or multiple at different times in one day, just one mammal at a time from every single district over the course of a few days. This means who ever is making these mammals to go savage wants to build up tension slowly before they try to dart multiple mammals at a time to simulate a quadratic rate of mammals going savage."

"Do you think Mayor Lionheart may have had a paw in this."

"Not likely, if this was the case, he wouldn't have focused so much on containment and research into these mammals. Not to mention, it would look terrible on him because he is a predator after all. Have you been interrogating anybody who was researching the savages?"

"Yes, we managed to capture a badger by the name of Doctor Marge Honey

"Have you managed to get any useful information out of her?"

"No, she just keeps repeating her same statement that this is all biological. That she couldn't discover anything different about the mammals."

"Has she tried testing their livers?"

"I don't know. Besides, isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but if we were to come across a deceased victim, I'm sure she could find some evidence of what ever drug is in them. If there is any."

"Are you suggesting we kill one of these poor mammals!?"

"No. I'm suggesting if one of these things were to be killed out there, like if they were hit by a car or overdosed on sleep darts, then we need to study the cadaver. Besides, it's much more ethical then to dissect a living subject for answers."

She looked like she was about to yell at me before she let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll bring this up with the higher ups, but it's very unlikely they will approve of this."

"I understand."

She put away the tape recorder and pulled out a camera which she positioned in front of us in a manner that it would capture both of us. "Now for the regular interview. You ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

I opened the door for Skye and stepped out with her. My pistol in my jacket where it would be hidden from sight. I locked the door behind us. We continued to walk down the hallway. "You really have a low opinion of Judy. Don't you?"

"Hey, the only reason why she is even here in Zootopia was because of mayor Lionheart's stupid campaign promise. If it were up to me, I would tell her to stuff it and go back to her rabbit hole."

"Yikes Skye, didn't know you hated her that much."

"I worked for a position in the ZBI from the damn front desk to field duty for ten years! And that Hopps gets to get into her position without going through years of struggle. She's reckless, stupid and too idealistic! Hell, it's just like Jack Savage! He got into field duty only after five months of working in intelligence!"

"Well, it ain't easy being a fox now is it?"

She sighed. "Your right. Then again, your not really a fox. You are, or were a human. Besides, if I didn't vouch for you, you wouldn't be where you are now."

"True, true. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to find work."

"Not entirely, you just would have been placed in a cell for trespassing on government property. Then shipped off to an asylum so you would be silenced for the rest of your life."

"I know, I know."

We walked through the lobby and approached the front door. "You going to be alright?"

"Yea, I will."

"You want to get a drink later?"

"Sure, but not at that bar you usually go to."

She gave me a tissue with the address of another bar. Flanigan's. "Alright, I'll come. Goodbye Skye.

"Goodbye. Oh, and wear something nice when you come. There is a dress code after all."

I held the front door for her and we left the building.

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Maranda."

"No problem, come back anytime."

I politely waved to the massive brown bear and put the jar of honey into my bag. I walked through the crowded farmers market in a tucked away part of downtown. It was set up in the court yard of a old shopping center. The architecture resembled the sort of stuff you would expect to find in Italy despite the fact that there were no Italians here. I was currently a grocery run. Vegetables, fish and a few seasonings. Vanilla, cane sugar, and exotic spices that would have costed a fortune back home. Being in a place like Zootopia really has it's perks because it basically hosts every ecosystem in the world. Saffron, anise, tarragon. All the stuff that would give a cook the edge they needed to stand out. I looked about and saw various stalls selling items I were interested in, but currently had no use for. Dragon fruit, fish jerky, pawpsicles, kiwi... Wait, pawpsicles. I stopped and looked at the stall where Nichole and Finnick were selling the stuff. Organic pawpsicles, three dollars each. Bloody hell. I didn't think they would find another person to trick. I approached them. Nichole smiled, Finnick scowled and I waved. "Hello Nichole. How's the work? Find a new vendor haven't you."

She laughed. "Oh goodness no. This time, we just bought fruit juice and froze it again. Technically, it still is organic."

"Really now?"

"Well, at least that's what the label said."

"Why you selling here out of all places?"

"Because those workers at the lemming brothers got a private security guard working for them. He's useless but he's got the front locked down. He wouldn't let us sell there so this is our next best option."

"What a shame. Say, last time we met you promised me one of these. Can I get a customer's discount."

"No, no. No special treatment here, even if you are a good friend of mine."

Finnick coughed loudly. "Look, you going to buy something or what?"

"Oh quit your bellyaching. I already gave you a tenner yesterday. That's three popsicles, plus extra. A minute or two of talk couldn't hurt."

"Then buy something first so."

"Alright fine, if you insist, I'll go."

Nichole smiled and waved. "Goodbye Marcus."

"Goodbye you two. Good luck."

I left the two behind and exited the market. The outside of the market was just as busy. Folks were milling about on the street doing stuff. I need a bus, I can't walk all the way to the tube, let alone back home. I stood by the stop and waited for the bus to come by.

.

.

.

.

.

"RUN! HE'S GONE SAVAGE!"

What? The street erupted into panic as a large roar broke the sound of the city. It sounded like a bear... Oh god. The mammals screamed and stampeded away from where the roar came from and so did the cars. However, a truck crashed into a fire hydrant, causing fuel to spill out from the gutted tank.

I hid by the crashed van and peaked from the side. The bear had managed to stop a car, it was attempting to attack the people within. Shit, I need to do something. I looked around me and saw that the gate to the market had been locked, the mammals within were standing by and holding phones to record the ordeal. Guess that isn't really an option for escape. Not good. I reached for my pistol and almost pulled it out when I realized something. That sheep was here. If I were to pull out this gun, the fucker would know I had this. I need to find an alternative. I looked around and saw that a piece of metal nearby from the crashed bread van. It would be sturdy enough to swing. I picked up the metal bar and another smaller shard of metal. I threw the small shard at the bear and hit it. "HEY YOU FUCK! COME AND GET ME!"

That got it's attention. It turned and roared at me. Then, it began to charge at an alarming speed. I easily sidestepped the attack and struck the bear with the bar. This only pissed it off. It swept it's sharp claws at me, intent on turning me into mince meat. I winced a bit as I felt my stitches stretch. Okay, attacking it head on is stupid. I need to find another way. I quickly ran behind it and ducked behind the booth of the bus stop. It smashed a paw through the window and attempted to grab me but I jabbed it in the face with the metal bar. I won't be able to keep this up, I need to hide! Oh, the van!

I quickly ran past the angry beast and smashed the lock off the doors to the van. I clamored inside and closed the door behind me, jamming the door with the bar. I let out a sigh and laid on the bread which had fallen off the racks. Alright, I'm saf- BLOODY HELL! It cut through the back door of the van. It's paws shredding the door like it was nothing. It looked in and roared. Then, it tore the fucking door off! It began to climb it's way on only to wedge itself in the door. By then, I had managed to escape the the driver's seat of the van. Alright, I need a new plan. I looked around the cabin for anything that could help me. Wrappers, papers, cigarettes. Wait, if there are cigarettes, there has to be matches or a lighter. I quickly turned around and opened the glove box of the car and sure enough, there was a cheap plastic lighter inside. If I could get out of here, I can ignite the fuel and blow this bastard to kingdom come. Damn the consequences, I don't have time to feed the bastard the milk of human kindness. I used my arm and smashed open a window, it shattered into dust. I jumped out and quickly lit the lighter. Too bad I didn't have anything clever to say here. I threw the lighter at the leaking fuel which caused it to catch fire. Alright, I need to get out before it-

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for the wait, I was doing a massive overhaul to rewrite this story. I'll be working on this more but I will keep the old one around for old times sake. If you want to see more of my content, I have other fanfics set in other works like cries in the woods(Night in the woods/ cry of fear crossover), into the fray(Dreamkeepers) and tracet fide(star fox). Have a good one you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battered and bruised?

* * *

Bloody hell, I really don't want to be here. I shifted in the uncomfortable folding chair I and straightened out my police uniform. I had been forced to attend a conference the ZPD was holding over the incident I caused regarding the death of Baloo Bearington. A former ZBI bush pilot during project black water, one of the ZBI's many classified and... Controversial operations. I'm not sure what he did to deserve getting shot with a night howler pellet but it might be a sign the shooters are going to begin increasing their attacks. For now though, I have to stand here and face the fallout of my actions. I unfortunately killed Baloo in the blast. Soon after, law enforcement, firefighters and news crews had swarmed the area. I did my best at the scene to assist the others but it didn't work out too well as I was repeatedly swarmed by the news crews who were intent on questioning me. Due to my actions however, I was currently being regarded as killer, the fox in the Zootopian hen house, the one who made the bear smokey and a whole myriad of comical and hurtful names. The... 'liberal' portion of Zootopia regarded the event as a gross miscarriage of justice and an unnecessary use of lethal force. Something I should be put on trail for and jailed... The 'conservative' side regarded me as a horrible addition to the ZPD as well as a an archetype for the true nature and evil of foxes. Both wanted me out of the police force entirely.

I think this whole thing stems from the fact that Zootopians hardly kill apart from accidents, olden times, or extremely emotional scenarios. Murder, is extremely rare here. In addition to that, not once, has there been any sort of large or small scale conflict in the history of Zootopia for the past two centuries. Unlike us humans who always seem to be fighting. I can agree with them. What I did wasn't right. It was vile, even by my standards. But it was necessary. There was a family of wolves in that car and if I didn't intervene, they would have been torn to shreds. When I was in Iraq, the split second between action and remaining idle was the one between life or death. Whether it be deciding the right person or building to attack, there was always some uncertainty that came with every decision. Here, it was almost no different. If I didn't act, that family would be dead and it would still be my fault.

The conference was almost like the one for Judy when she had to talk about the missing mammals. Only this time, it was about me and what I did. My fuck up. Mayor Bellwether and Chief Bogo spoke first, attempting to justify my actions from the testimony I had given them when I was being interviewed. They both were disgusted by my actions but ultimately decided that there was no other choice to dealing with the issue. Bellwether was especially quick to wave off the issue, stating that I was a protector of justice and the Zootopian mammals who took every possible precaution to deal with the situation in a civil manner. Chief Bogo was angered by what I did and the fact that I had killed a Zootopian citizen but ultimately came to the same conclusion as Bellwether. That what I did wasn't wrong. I believe Bellwether is planning something. Likely darting me or using me to kill mammals they dart. Whatever it is, I really don't like it.

"My sincerest apologies goes out to the friends and family of Baloo Bearington. Now, Officer Greenfield, the mammal who had killed Bearington in self defense shall answer any questions regarding the ordeal."

He stepped off the stage and gestured for me to approach. I stood up and walked over to the podium, taking my place behind it and looking over the sea of reporters. Cameras flashed and the began to all ask questions at once. I cleared my throat and raised my paw to silence them. "Before we begin, I would like to make a statement regarding the... Incident. I am truly sorry for what I did. If the conflict could have been avoided, I would have taken the opportunity to do so. My method to handling the situation was... Unconventional... Some of you may regard the action as evil. An act of murder that should not be forgiven."

Some of the reporters murmured in agreement and some scoffed. "I partially agree with you. I did in fact take the life of a Zootopian citizen who wasn't in control of his actions. Someone who was... not feeling well. But I want to ask you all a question... If I had done nothing... If I had waited for the ZPD to arrive... What then? Should I have taken the risk to allow a savage mammal to roam the streets for a solid twenty minutes, unopposed? For this mammal to go about its business terrorizing the streets, regardless of the lives of those he may take? What about that family in the car? Should I have stood by and watched them die? Should I have sacrificed myself to buy them a few seconds? Give my life to a mammal who, in his state, wouldn't be able to restrain himself from harming others? Then what would you all say? ZPD cop dies in an attempt to stop savage bear? Cowardly ZPD cop stands by and watches savage bear kill innocent mammals? You may scoff and chastise me for my actions but when it comes down to the wire, when your decision determines who lives and who dies. What would you have done in this lose lose scenario? There was nothing that could be done here that could even be remotely be regarded as... Right. And if you think otherwise... Maybe it's about time you get off your pedestal and face reality."

They were silent now... Everyone was... "Now, if any of you have questions... You may ask them."

A reporter in the crowd asked a question. "Can you provide Zootopians with any insight on how to deal with the savage mammals?"

"First, remain calm. If the mammal in question is a good distance away from you, run or hide in a location you feel the mammal wouldn't be able to find or reach you and contact the ZPD. If you cannot, if someone who is with you can't run or if you are already in a safe location, take shelter. Lock and barricade any entrances the mammal might be able to enter and await for the the ZPD to give the all clear. Fighting should only be considered as a last resort. Make use of items like deterrent, pepper spray and tasers to ward off any savage mammals. Such items may be the most effective in dealing with these mammals while causing the least possible amount of harm to the mammal in particular and yourself. If you do not have any of these items, acquire a weapon that is sturdy enough to swing like a bat or a pipe or something long and sharp like a spear. Maintain distance between you and the mammal and don't attack unless it takes a swing at you. This will ensure that you save your energy so you don't tire out before the ZPD arrive. If you are immobilized or pinned by said mammal, be sure to cover your neck, the mammal will most likely attempt to bite your jugular in an attempt to kill you by severing your arteries and veins. Make use of protective clothing or cover your neck with your paws. This will increase your chances of survival."

I chose another reporter. "What should we do if someone we are with begins to turn savage?"

"Remain calm and call the ZPD. If you have anything to restrain the individual such as rope, belts or scarfs, do your best to secure the individuals arms and legs. If you do not have such items, have a mammal who is larger then the one who is going savage or multiple mammals of equal size do their best to immobilize the individual. If you can, contain the individual in something like a car or a empty room and wait for assistance. If you can do none of the above, vacate the area and wait for the ZPD."

Now, more of them were scrambling to ask questions. I chose another one. "Do you believe there should be a mandatory quarantine on predators?"

"No. We are currently unsure of what is going on but there is no evidence that these attacks are linked to any particular reason and appear to be spontaneous. It would be a waste of time and resources to quarantine every predator in Zootopia and test them for something they may not even have. ."

And more. I chose another reporter."Are you afraid you may go savage?"

"Yes, the possibility of such a thing occurring is quite terrifying. However, we all have jobs to do. It's best to stay calm and try not to think about it for now. We can't let this revelation get in the way of our lives."

Now it was impossible to differentiate the voices. I picked a random reporter. "Do you believe we should institute the tame collar program back into Zootopia?"

Everyone stopped and looked at the reporter who asked the question. It was a sheep... That Sheep... I don't remember his name though but I know this is the fucker who almost ran over Nichole and is going about darting mammals. "No. Absolutely not, those collars are a clear mammal's rights violation and they were banned for a reason. Those damn things cause more harm then good. They only serve to segregate our society and create tension between predator and prey. But I do have to admit one thing. Those collars taught us a valuable lesson..."

I leaned over and looked him square in the eyes. "It's that some prey really should have to wear those collars. That's all for today. If you have any more questions, please refer to the ZPD homepage for more information regarding recent attacks and tips for what you can do in the event of a savage mammal attacks. Stay safe and stay vigilant everyone. Thank you."

* * *

I stood in the ZPD staff room, waiting for a pot of water to finish boiling. I had stayed after the conference to begin looking into the savage mammal outbreak and file the report on Baloo Bearington. Of course, I already knew why these attacks were occurring and how but I needed to formulate that knowledge into a cohesive and easy to digest diagram and report for the ZBI. I already got a list of suspects, most of them were sheep from the old grasslands district. I only threw in a couple others just so I don't look like I know what is happening. Most of them were former chemists for large pharmaceutical companies back during the Zootopian civil rights era when they were pumping out patented anti-aggression pills for predators These basically acted like anti-depressants to keep predators from setting off their collars by making the predators feel absolutely no emotion whatsoever. After the ban on collars however, those companies went bankrupt because they were no longer needed and those chemists were laid off. Most either found new jobs at other companies or turned to a life of crime and synthesizing drugs like catnip for the masses. Like the scumbags I was after. I knew they were sheep and that there were at least three of them, not including Bellwether, but I had unfortunately forgotten their names which does make finding them a bit harder.

I've got a list of known producers and a map with labels where the attacks had occurred. Like many other reports, these attacks had been completely random and ranged from every district. While there had only been about three now, they all were in large and open locations where an good vantage point would provide the shooter with a clear line of sight on their target. I suspect the shooter may had been a part of the ZPD at some point or is a self taught crack shot. The former was most likely the answer because it take a professional to hit a otter through the window of a moving car. I had found a list of former ZPD officers as well. Those who did fit the description but there were about ten of them which made it a real pain in the ass. I'm trying to cross reference the data bases to see who fits the description the best. The news played softly in the corner from the lounge room T.V. The ZNN, talking about a protest in Zootopia central park lead by Gazelle. I can understand the sentiment she has but I think it is rather foolish that she protest like that. It's bound to turn extremely violent, not to mention the fact that it gives the sheep tossers a perfect party to crash.

Ahh, the coffee appears to be ready. I took the boiling pot off the counter and poured it into a coffee press filled coffee grounds I had previously prepared. I can't stand the packaged stuff, especially the coffee that comes with the M. . I prefer the beans freshly grounded. I continued to watch the news, waiting for the coffee to steep into the water. It switched to me taking the podium and talking. I doubt that little speech I gave would sway the minds of most mammals but hey, at least I got my words out. Several of the news agencies had asked my to participate in an interview but I had declined all them. No use in pouring more fuel onto the political dumpster fire of Zootopia. I could hear someone running down the hall. Then, a white vixen burst through the door of the staff room, panting hard. Skye. She walked up to me and- Ow! She slapped me across the face. I recoiled a bit. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"What?"

"Blowing up the bear?! Was that really necessary!?"

"Look, I know you and every other Zootopian are against killing. But something had to be done back there!"

"You could have at least followed your own steps!"

"I couldn't. In case you haven't noticed, I have stitches on my abdomen and my leg. I couldn't have fought off that bear long enough for help to arrive."

"You know how much trouble this is going to cause! That bear was still a useful asset of the ZBI, we needed him for special ops missions! Not to mention the legal strings we had to pull to bail your stupid tail out."

"Don't you have like a dozen other pilots from project you know what who were just as good?"

"No, not as good as him. And we needed him for an up and coming mission."

"What are you talking about."

"You have mail Marcus."

"Bloody hell, seriously! I've just gotten injured, there is no way I'll be able to-"

"Next month. As soon as you recuperate, report in and you'll be sent off"

"Oh, alright well that does make it a little better. I'll be sure to read the file once I get home... Wait a second, why did you come here?"

"I hope you didn't forget Marcus."

What is she... Oh right! I asked her to pick me up. "Bloody hell, what time is it!"

"Eight thirty Marcus."

"Crap. I must have gotten lost in my work."

"It's alright, just hurry up."

"You want coffee first? I've got to go back to my cubical to pick up some stuff"

"Sure, why not."

I pulled out an extra mug and served her a cup of coffee as well as myself. I picked up the press and brought it along as I walked back with her into the hall. She asked me a question. "What have you been doing anyways?"

"Well, after I filed that report on Baloo Bearington, I began to look into the savage mammals myself. Marking where they went savage and when to try and see if there is any connection between the incidents."

"You do realize we have an entire team of thirty mammals looking over these cases and possible perpetrators right?"

"Yes, but hey, every input matters and I believe that if I find something interesting, maybe it can help the investigation."

"Well keep trying. But this whole thing has got us scratching our heads. Can't make heads or tails of it."

"I'm sure it will all become clear eventually."

"I know, but we might not have enough time to figure this out. Zootopia could fall before we even get close to identifying a cause."

"I'm sure we will succeed. We have to."

* * *

I stepped inside the noisy night club. This was definitely not what I expected of Skye. I always imagined her to go to one of those high end bars where everyone is quiet and drinking fancy things like wine and Cognac. Not that I would mind, I loved the taste of Cognac. Strippers, loud music, rave lights, drunk and dancing foxes everywhere. This was one of the few bars in Zootopia that was exclusive to foxes. I had heard about it before and Skye did tell me about it. In fact, I think this bar was on the news once. Foxes of all species and sizes ranging from arctic, fennec and red partied on the dance floor. There were even bats here. Everyone was having a good time. I stood out like a sore thumb considering the fact I was just as tall as a wolf. Some foxes stopped to stare at me. While some commented on my physic, others whispered on about how I was the cop who killed that bear. I followed Skye into the night club almost losing track of her in the flashing lights and sea of foxes several times before we managed to make it to the bar. The bar was being staffed by a arctic vixen. Skye ordered a tequila with salt on the rim of each glass and a lime. I ordered a pint of the black stuff. We knocked glasses and downed the drinks. I love that roasted flavor. I had drank about quarter the glass before Skye had ordered a Meowscow mule. Downing it just as quickly as her first drink. "Hey Terri, you might want to pace yourself. You still have to drive home."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay, just take it easy."

She shrugged and ordered a martini. I'm more of a casual drinker who prefers to savor his drinks. This went on for a while. By the time I had finished my glass, she was on her fifth drink which was a margarita. I decided on a white Russkiy Toy.

* * *

"WHOOO! YEA!"

Skye cheered as she finished another drink. Her spirits were definitely high now. I don't know how much she drank but now she was swinging in her chair. Her vibrant and bubbly attitude was definitely adorable, contrasted to her serious day time facade. I would have more to drink but I really don't want to black out in a place like this and wake up in some other guy's bed or married. Besides, one of us has to stay sober so we could drive home. I looked at my watch, it was about twelve now. Time to go. I slowed her down. "Come on Terri, time to go home."

"Awww, but I don't want to."

"Sorry, but it's late and you've had too much to drink. Come on."

"Nooooooo."

I picked her up and began to carry her out of the bar and into downtown Zootopia. The streets weren't as active as before. Some of the shops had closed and the streets were mostly empty save for a few mammals who were just leaving other establishments and walking back to their cars. I took her back to her car. It was a nice one, a ford mustang. Some day Marcus. Some day. I sat her down on the hood. "Skye, give me your keys. I'll drive you."

"Noooo. I can drive."

"No you can't Skye. Give me the keys."

"Zzzzzzzzzz"

Drat, she fell asleep. I reached into her pockets and felt around. She giggled and kicked her leg. Ahh, there we go. I pulled out a set of keys to her car. I unlocked it and put her in the passenger seat, making sure to buckle her up. When I turned around though, a wolf had approached me. "Listen here fox, hand over your keys and wallet and this will all go smoothly."

He unsheathed a butterfly knife in an attempt to intimidate me. I pulled out my combat knife. After the Baloo incident, I needed a means to actually defend myself without mammals knowing I had guns. Thus, I decided on the knife. "I'm going to gut you like fish."

He stepped back, ears folded and clearly afraid. "No fair! That's too big!"

"Cry me a river bitch."

He growled. "What did you just call me you stupid fox?"

"You heard me bitch."

"That's it!"

He jabbed at me, I sidestepped and punched him in the face, knocking him out instantly. I picked him up and dumped him in the garbage, making sure to take his knife as well. I picked it up and waved it around. "I'm going to gut you like a Cornish game hen!"

I laughed and folded the knife, pocketing it and going back to the car. The word bitch was an extremely offensive slang term in Zootopia, on par with calling a black person a... I'm just not going to go there. I'm already known as a killer, don't need to be labeled a speciest as well.

I put the keys in the ignition and started the car up. It roared as the engine woke up. I put my hands on the steering wheel and smiled gleefully. Oh the things I could do with this. Ack, no. I have to control myself, this isn't my car. Then again... I looked at Skye, she was fast asleep. She would... No, that's irresponsible and she'll hate you forever. Just go home... Wait, where did she live? I turned to Skye... Shit!

* * *

I pulled up right next to my tundra town apartment. Doing my best to park the car on the curb. Oh, god. I always sucked at this. Careful careful. Good. Like a glove. Fucking yank left handed bullshit. It's far more sensible to drive on the left side of the road and have the steering wheel on the right side of the car! I got out of the car and carried Skye out, she grumbled and whined, saying something about not wanting to go to school... Then promptly threw up on us. Oh god, that bile smell. I carried her princess style to the elevator and up to my floor. Eventually, I made it into my flat. Skye was so tiny compared to me so it was rather easy. She was about 1 meters tall and approximately 3 kilograms in weight. Her small size shouldn't fool anyone though. If a bunny can take down a rhino, I shudder to know what she could take down considering the fact she is a field agent. I sniffed her. She smells awful and I don't want that smell anywhere in my apartment. Bath time. I carried her to the tub and took off her clothes as well as mine. Doing my best not to think of anything... Suggestive. I put her in the shower and... "AHHHHHH!"

She panicked as a cold stream of water hit her. Shaking awake and scrambling to get out of the tub. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! GAHHHH!"

Eventually, the water warmed and she managed to calm down a bit. I reached in and plugged the drain. "Marcus, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a bath?"

"Why?"

"Because you were drunk and you smell awful. And you threw up on both of us"

"Couldn't it wait till morning? And how did you get in my apartment."

"You're in mine Skye."

"What!"

"I don't know where you live. Now calm down and let me wash you."

"I don't need you to wash me, I'm not a kit."

"You are one when you're drunk. Now relax, I'll get some shampoo on you."

I scrubbed her down with shampoo, letting it get real nice into her fur. She sat there, silent as I scrubbed her down, avoiding her privates as I did so. Eventually, I finished. "Alright, your clean. You should get some rest. You won't be able to drive home."

"Where can I sleep?"

"On my bed. I'll take the couch tonight."

"You sure? I mean, I don't mind if you sleep with me, after all, the bed is large enough."

"Positive."

"Okay, if you insist."

She climbed out dried herself before she stumbled out of the bathroom, flopping onto the bed once she had reached the foot of it. I drained the tub and prepared another bath. I'll have to do the laundry later to get all the vomit off. At least it didn't get on my shoes. I got into the tub and squirted some soap onto my paw and began to wash myself as well. Head, shoulders, chest and- Hey, what the hell is this! I felt my stitches. For some reason, the cuts were gone! The only thing left was the thread. I looked down at my leg, same story! Those cuts were at least two centimeters deep. There is no possible way those could have healed so fast. I checked the cuts once again. Nothing, just the tread that was in there. I might as well remove it... After I shower.

* * *

I sat on the floor of the bathroom looking at the stitches I had removed after I had washed our clothes and put them on the shower rack to dry. The holes where the thread was in my stomach and legs were there but I had covered them with bandages. I don't get it. Physics is still the same here, people get sick and die. That bear definitely ate it. And people don't exactly heal from debilitating wounds in just days here. I felt the stitches when I was fighting Baloo... or maybe the cuts had disappeared and all I was left with was just some thread on my stomach and legs. But none of this made sense, how did I heal so quickly? At least I could get back to work... Later. I left the bathroom and picked up the envelope I had been given by the ZBI. I tore it open. Inside were several documents and pictures. There was a picture of a bird's eye view of a ominous tropical island hare, a wolf, and a rabbit.

The hare was Lepus Chieffe, the owner of the Ageis organization. The Ageis organization was a pharmaceutical company, they made anti-depressants and stuff like that. Types of drugs that are meant for mental patients and all that. The wolf was Jaw, Lepus's personal bodyguard, the most dangerous mercenary you could ever run into. He has titanium dentures that can tear apart flesh and a metal plate that was grafted into his skull after a serous head injury could really take a beating. He is very resistant to any tranquilizers and he's built like a fucking tank. The rabbit was Jack Savage, one of the ZBI's finest agents, went on many missions to many parts of the world. I set the pictures to the side and looked at the briefing.

* * *

Operation: Iron paw

Location: -49.230905, 68.931196, South Furance Islands

Situation: This island is home to an Ageis research facility specializing in mind altering drugs. These drugs have the capability to put mammals in a complacent state. Several videos of tests involving the drug on mammals had been sent to the ZBI as well as information on a planned invasion of Animalia from an agent embedded within the company. We have reason to believe they are going to use the aircraft stationed at the facility to release the drug into the air and take over the country on July 4, the Animalia unification anniversary. Agent Jack Savage was dispatched to deal with the situation before it could spiral out of control. However, he's has been captured by the enemy. They have released a video with Jack Savage in it demanding ransom.

Mission: Your job is to infiltrate the Ageis research facility on an island in the savage seas via a small aquatic landing pod. Once you have done so, locate the Ageis hangers and sabotage their jets. Then, disable the listening post and the radar detection system. Afterwards, rendezvous site on the east side of the island with Skye, the embedded agent and agent Jack Savage. Secure the area and a helicopter will arrive to extract all of you. Lethal force is authorized.

Risks: The island in question has an advanced radar detection system so flying in will be in possible. The radar detection system must be destroyed in order to ensure safe evacuation from the island. The island also has a listening post capable of homing in on any frequencies on the island. There are believed to be at least 100 guards stationed on the island, they are highly trained and well armed. The island has also been noted to have several patrol helicopters flying around the island at random intervals, balloon watch towers, and lots of traps in the more forested parts of the island.

* * *

The second piece of paper I looked at was a map. The island slightly resembled the Falklands if you tried to ignore the fact that this island was in one piece and not divided into to. On the map there was a clearly of an airfield on the northern part of the island, a port on the eastern side of the island and a facility in the center of the island. Two small buildings had been circled on the map that were almost impossible to see. Blotches of red covered certain parts of the forests that were supposedly filled with traps and blue lines were drawn on the map indicating various guard patrol routes. There was a white line and a orange line leading away from the western part of the island. The orange line went to the airfield and the two hard to see gray concrete structures. The white one went to the central facility.

The rest was just background on the individuals I needed to deal with and there was a I re-collected the documents and tore them to shreds expect for the map. I need to call the director. I picked up my phone and dialed the ZBI.

Ring

.

.

.

.

Ring

.

.

.

Ring

.

.

.

.

Click

"Hello, you've reached the ZBI front desk, how may I help you."

"Hello, this is agent Marcus Greenfield, serial number eight, two, nine, seven, three. I need to speak with the director. It's urgent."

"Oh... Uh, okay, one moment please."

I waited... And waited... and waited... "Uh, hello?"

"Hello director Elizabeth Whiskers. It's me, Marcus Greenfield."

"Oh, it you. You better have a good explanation for waking me up and one in the morning."

"Okay, uhhh. Regarding the mission you tasked me with. You stated that I would have to go by the end of the month correct?"

"Correct."

"Uh.. Well, this may sound crazy to you, but I can leave by the tomorrow if you like."

A moment passed... A really tense moment of silence. "Marcus, if this is some kind of joke you're trying to pull on me, I suggest you stop now."

"I'm serous director. My stitches, they've completely healed. The fur, it's grown back. It's like it never even happened!"

"Marcus, you were almost killed by those injuries. I'm surprised you're not crippled by them. How can you possibly be ready for this mission."

"Look, if you don't believe me, I can come in for a physical tomorrow. Then you'll see."

She sighed. "Fine arrive here at ten am sharp and we'll give you a physical. I'll be there to personally inspect you. If this turns out to be some sort of ruse Marcus, I'll have you out of the job and on the streets. Got it?"

"Yes director. Good night."

"You too Marcus. Do not disappoint me."

I hung up. Phew, I almost shit my pants there. I better get to bed. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. I laid back on the couch and went to sleep.

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

I opened my eyes. Crap, I better shut that off. I stretched and got off the couch. Walking back to my room. Now, both of the clocks were ringing. Skye was still in bed covering her head with a pillow in an attempt to shut out the ringing. I quickly silenced the alarms. She was still buried under the pillow. I shook her. "Skye, it's time to wake up."

"No."

"Come on Skye. It's morning and you have to do stuff. Come on. I'll get breakfast started. Some coffee and oatmeal should get you right up. Get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen."

I picked up her clothes from the bathroom and gave them to her. I then stepped out of the room and went to the kitchen. I opened the pantry and pulled out a bag of oats as well as coffee beans. I put a kettle and a pot of water on before I grounded the coffee beans and put the grounds into a press. Waited till the water was boiling before I poured the water into the press to let the coffee steep. Then, I put the oats in the pot of boiling water. Skye eventually came into the dining room and sat at the kitchen table. I continued to prepare the food. When it was ready, I scooped us both a healthy serving of oatmeal and a cup of coffee. Adding sugar and milk to both cups of coffee and a squirt of honey to the oatmeal before bringing it to the table. We both ate in relative silence. Punctuated by the sound of one of us slurping coffee and clinking our utensils against the porcelain dishware. By the end of the meal, I could tell both of us were more alert. "Skye, how are you feeling?"

"Bad. Like I got kicked in the head by a horse."

"That's not good. You want more coffee?"

"No. Thanks for helping me out last night."

"No problem. I'll clean up. Why don't you use the bathroom first."

"Okay."

She left and I collected the dishes, putting them in the sink and rinsing the leftover oats and coffee powder out of the dishes and cups. "What the hell!"

That was Skye! I quickly put down the dishes and ran to the bathroom. "What happened Skye!"

She picked up one of the threads. "Marcus, what did you do to yourself!? Are you trying to make sure you don't go on that mission!"

What? Oh wait. That mission. "Skye, don't worry about that. The wound heal already, see."

I lifted my shirt up and unwrapped the bandage. Skye was... Shocked by my lack of injuries. "What! Bu- I know those cut you received from the jaguar and the crash were deep Marcus, how the hell have they already healed!"

"I'm not sure. But I am certain, is that we can go on that mission by today. If you're up to it."

"How did you do it Marcus!"

"I don't know. I guess this is just some really weird thing my body can do."

"Have you told the director?"

"Yes. I told her I would go in for a physical today."

"Yea... Okay, I'll give you a ride."

"Wow. Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

I approached the small private jet on the ZBI runway. Dawned in full military attire and a kit. SA80, beretta, grenades, ammo, knife, tools, explosive charges. Everything I would need for the mission. The Director was... Very surprised by my strange abilities and ordered a full battery of tests to prove I wasn't faking my miraculous abilities. I passed with a clean bill of health. They want to conduct more tests after I come back from the mission. For now, Skye and I were going out on a mission to save the world... No pressure.

I stepped aboard the jet and put my duffle bag down. "Hello Marcus."

I looked up and saw Skye enter the jet behind me in her black suit and a brief case. "Oh hey Skye, how have you been."

I extended a paw to her and she giggled. She pushed past and hugged me. "Marcus, you don't have to be such a stick all the time, we're friends."

That surprised me but I went along with it anyways. "Alright, Skye, I'm happy to see you to."

I hugged her back and we let go of each other. "How exactly are we going to do this."

She sat down and I sat in the chair across from her. "Well, you read the briefing right?"

"Yea, I did. Destroy the planes, the radar station and the listening post. After that, meet up with you and get out. Question is, were are we going right now."

"Straight to the island."

"Wait, I thought we were deploying with the pods."

"We are. This plane will fly low to the ocean surface and drop us off in our pods. Then, we guide them to the island and complete our objectives."

Alright sounds good. "What about Jack, what do we do if we find him."

"Rescue him of course."

"What if he has been exposed to the gas."

"Right. There is an antidote to the gas that might work on him."

"Might work?"

"It's only been tested on a few mammals already with mixed results. According to our embedded agent. We don't know why but it is our only chance of helping him if he was gassed."

She opened her case and gave me a auto injector. "If you run into him, inject him with the antidote. If it works, good. If it doesn't subdue him."

"Alright Skye. When are we taking off?"

"In a minute."

"Alright, I'm going to sleep."

"Okay."

I reclined the chair and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a while. I've been caught up with work and other stuff. I have chapters for my other fanfic up if you are intrested in tracet fide(star fox), into the fray(dreamkeepers), or cries in the woods(night in the woods). Until then. Take care. Happy new years everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Detour

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, my chops were dry once again. We were still in the air, flying to our destination. I sat up and looked ahead. Skye was sleeping in her chair, curled up into a little ball. It was night out, very dark and cloudy too. I sat up and went to the on board mini-bar. There was some alcohol, soda, energy drinks and water. I took a bottle of water and sat back in the chair. I looked out the window and saw it was about noon time. I took a sip from the bottle and nearly choked when the speakers in the plane sounded off. "Alright, this is your pilot speaking. We are one hour away from the drop point, suit up and get ready for deployment."

Skye stirred and sat up. "What did he say?"

"He said we would be at the drop point in one hour. Get ready."

"Oh, that's nice."

We got out of our seats. Skye was still wearing a suit and tie. All she had to do was wake up and get her fancy gadgets. Basically, everything she had was a James Bond gadget. She had a watch that had sleeping gas in it as well as a garrote wire, an exploding pen, an umbrella that served as both a grappling gun as well as a instant baton, and a tranquilizer gun. Me on the other hand? All the stuff I had on me when I first arrived in Zootopia and some extra stuff they gave me. My combat vest and helmet, flare gun, flashlight, m9 beretta, SA80, 2 frag grenades, combat knife, three thermite grenades, silencers for my guns, a grappling hook that I would have to throw, a mocking bird device, and plastic explosives with the detonator. Unlike a ZBI agent, I was not expected to really do all the sneaking around stuff. Instead, it was to spread fear and terror among the ranks of the enemy. To kill. This is why they didn't bother giving me all that stuff. I would prefer it though. I'd chose a well tailored suit over this bulky armor any day. I'm glad I don't have to carry everything I had on the expedition though. That stuff weighed at least 45 kilograms all put together! I stripped out of my civilian clothes and into my military fatigues. Skye simply put the gadgets on and sat by, watching me. I looked at the auto injector that laid within my pack. "So, you think Jack is okay?"

"Yes, this isn't the first time he's been captured. Nor will it be the last."

"What was the last time like?"

I took out my SA80 out of the suitcase in pieces and began to reassemble it. "He was captured by a tiger my the name of Shear Khan. A ex-political leader from Russia. He tried to lead a coup against the government but he was discovered while making his plans. So he, along with about a hundred of his most loyal followers, left the country. For a few years, he only attacked small villages in towns in the more rural parts of Russia, but then he made a bold move. He attacked the city of Stalliongrad. Of course the attack failed but he did manage to do a lot of damage. But that was just a diversion. While the Russians were distracted in Stalliongrad, the insurgents attacked a Russian base near Meowscow and managed to steal some very important codes to some top secret satellites so they could cut off communications with Russia and the outside world. That's when the Russian government really got serious. They tried to send peacekeepers after him but he had moved his base of operations somewhere far away from the country. Turns out, that base was well within our jurisdiction. So we made a deal with a Russians. Team up, and take him down before he became a problem. We send one of ours, they send one of theirs. The Russian gets a parade in Meowscow, we get to kick back and relax."

I fitted the final pin in place and tested functionality before I began to reassemble my beretta."So what happened to Jack?"

"He was almost immediately captured. Turns out, the Russian Operative was working with Shere Khan. Unfortunately for them, they forgot he had a laser on his wrist watch. He melted through the bars, fought though several wolf guards, beat up the Operative and captured Shere Khan. Afterwards, Animelian peacekeepers swooped in and took over the island. That was that."

I racked the slide and preformed another functionality test. Good. "Must have been a tough fight."

I took out all the clips and magazines, stuffing them into the pouches on my vest and belt. "I'm not sure if Jack was exaggerating his story but I'm sure it was a extremely tough fight. The Russian operative was KGB so that mammal was bound to be extremely well trained."

"Well, I'm not a spy, I'm a British soldier who's got the soldier's training regiment with a side of ZBI basics."

"That doesn't stop you though."

I loaded a magazine into my rifle and slapped it in. It gave a satisfying click as it locked in place. I pulled the charging handle and set the rifle to the side. "How do you do it Marcus?"

"Do what?"

"Kill. I can never seem to do it... Why can you?"

"I don't know really. I... I just try to ignore it I guess... Look at them like I would look at any animal back home.."

"Even after all your time in Zootopia... You still view us that way?"

"No, of course not... It's just how I cope. Just pretend the people who I'm killing are just mimicking human behavior... That nothing is actually there."

"Must be tough... You know, having to pretend all the time."

"It's very uncomfortable you know... on one hand, I know you mammals are way better then us. No killing, no war... It's an almost perfect. On the other hand, I can never forget that I was human and that I came from a world where you all walked on fours and acted on instinct. It's a strange feeling. I mean, I'm over it for the most part but I can't forget being human."

"Did you feel the same way when you killed humans?"

"No... Not really. I just told myself it was necessary to protect our people and those who were innocent... Kind of hard to do when the enemy uses the civilians as shields isn't it? Or when the civilians are forced to fight."

"Dang... Glad I don't live in your world, that must really suck."

"Could be worse... It could always be worse..."

I picked up a magazine for my beretta and slammed it into the gun. Then, I racked the slide and flicked the safety back on... Ready.

* * *

"Five minutes to drop."

The intercom crackled to life once again as Skye and I slipped into a submersible pod. It was a one seated deployment pod, a torpedo that you climb in. Skye took the pod on the right of the plane and I took the one on the left. The plan was for the plane to fly near the ocean's surface and open it's bomb bay doors. After that, it releases the pods, and the operator guides it to its intended destination. The operator would lie on their belly in the pod and using a w shaped yoke to steer the pod. We sealed the hatches to our pods. I buckled in activated the pod. The interior lit up. A camera feed to the front of the pod lit up on the terminal in front as well as a feed of Skye. She flicked some switches and I did the same, beginning the per-launch diagnostic test. There was some beeping noises as machinery whirred and clicked. Our radios crackled. "One minute to drop. Over."

Then, the terminal let out a small beep and a light turned green. Skye nodded and so did I. She radioed in first. "Systems are green, pod one ready for deployment, over."

Then me. "Systems are ready, pod two good for deployment. Over."

"Copy, opening bomb bay doors. Stand by, over."

I could hear the sound of motors and gears grinding outside the pod as the sound of air began to rush through the plane.

"Pod one deployment in three.. Two... One... Pod one Release!"

I heard the hydraulic arms release Skye's pod. She jerked as she hit the water but she seemed just fine.

"Pod two deployment in three... Two... One... Pod two Release!"

The hydraulic arms unclasped and pod dropped. It slammed into the water, jerking me a bit before everything stabilized. I activated my pod's rudders. "Both deployments successful. Beginning operation. Over and out"

"Copy that agent. God's speed. Over and out."

The radio shut off and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the motor in the rear of the vessel as it propelled me to the island. Skye radioed in. "Marcus, once we get on the island, we will have to go into radio silence. We can't get distracted or in each others way."

"Roger that."

"You remember where your target is right?"

"Yea. I do, hit the planes, listening post and radar detection site. Don't worry, I'll get it."

"Right... About that, I've also gotten a report that there may be other agents on the island."

"Who?"

"I don't know. This report is pretty recent and unconfirmed. Don't know where the agent came from but keep an eye out. We need to complete our missions."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

* * *

When I landed ashore, I scuttled the pod. Destroying it and sending it back out into the ocean. I crept through the jungle, taking precaution not to step onto any traps. Skye had landed at another beach, meaning I was alone. Navigating past armed guards and slinking through the shadows was a tedious task. Having natural night vision though really helps. The jungle was hot and stuffy. I could feel the mosquitoes against my ears which I did my best to flick them away with my ears. I should have got some bug repellent.

It had begun to rain a little while back. I had taken the opportunity and smeared my face with mud to help conceal my orange and white fur. I was dirty but hidden. I brushed past another palm leaf. I could hear something in the distance. I continued to creep through the jungle... I could see lights, here we go... I pushed a leaf. There it was, the airfield... Spotlights, a wire fence, hedgehog traps, dragon's teeth, soldiers, the airstrip and hangars... All I have to do is wait for an opening. Get to the breach and sneak in. After that, get to the planes and destroy them... I've spotted a spot in the fence where there is a breach with some cover nearby. Need to wait for the guards to leave a big enough hole for me to get through... Almost... Almost... There. Okay, here we go. I ran down the hill, it was slick with mud. I quickly got to the bottom of the hill, slogging through the mud as I as I dashed to the wire fence. I squeezed through the breach and took cover under a cargo truck. Alright, the hangers aren't too far away but there's no cover between there and here. No way I'll be able to get in there. I looked about. Think, think! Oh, the grate. It should lead right under them and right into the hangers. Crawled over and pulled it... Damn! It isn't coming up. Too slippery and I can't get a good hold. I need tools or- What the hell! A blast shook the ground as a shock wave passed over, toppling guards and loose supplies. I looked to the side, a plume of smoke rose from the middle of the airfield. Guards began to run towards the blast site. I could hear fighting... That must be the other agent. I looked around. Okay, all clear. I rolled out from under the truck and ran to the hangers. The rain and dark would make it hard for them to see me. I reached the hangar and slipped inside, taking cover behind a stack of boxes. A row of 5 jumbo jets sat side by side. I sure as hell don't have enough explosives to destroy the planes completely. However, I did notice tubes running out of each of the planes where the fuel was. I could very clearly see a sign above the room indicating flammable liquids. Just got to sneak my way across. . I've got to fuel them up first so they can't salvage anything. I looked around, the area still had guards patrolling about. Three of them. In the far corner of the room, a series of pipes ran out from it.

I pulled out one of the bricks of C4 and activated it. I quickly ran across and hid by the landing gear of one a plane. I threw the block at the engine, making sure it stuck. I looked around. Nobody noticed. I crept to the second plane. Okay, still no - "HEY! Freeze!"

Shit! I quickly turned around and fired at the wolf who had spotted me. How did he- Oh... Right, I trekked water and mud in. He thumped on the floor and I heard the rest of the soldiers scramble."Mammal down!"

"I didn't sign up for this!"

Damn it! I took cover behind some crates as some darts flew overhead. Shit! "Damn it! Get him out of here!"

"Flush him out!"

A flash grenade landed close by. I kicked it away and turned away. It went off, I couldn't hear. I quickly popped out and killed one of the soldiers. The last guard charged me, knocking me to the floor. He wrapped his paws around my neck in an attempt to choke me. I managed to get my hind legs under his stomach, kicking him off. He stumbled backwards and I jumped up to hit him with the butt of my rifle, knocking him out. I need to move, the other guards likely heard that! I armed another bomb and planted it on the engine of another plane. I continued till all the planes were rigged to blow. I ran into the pump room. There were five valves labeled 1-5. I opened all of them. The pump whirled to life as it began to pump fuel into the planes. Alarms went off! CRAP! I heard the door to the hangar slam open and the sounds of guards rushing in. The planes aren't fully fueled yet! I shut the door to the pump room and blockaded it with a storage cabinet. I've bought myself some time but I can't get out! I heard the door slam. "We know you're in there agent! Come out with your paws up! If you do not comply, we will have to use lethal force!"

I raised my rifle. "Come and get me you fuckers!"

"That's it! Break it open! I want that mammal's pelt!"

The door thundered. They must have a battering ram! I overturned a table and took cover. It thundered. Again and again! Crap. I flicked on my radio. "Skye... If you can hear this message... I'm sorry. I won't be able to leave the island with you. They've cornered me... I just want to say... Its been great know you... I wish you the best. Don't come for me..."

The radio crackled. "Well, how unfortunate. I'll let Skye know how you feel."

What! That wasn't Skye! The bashing on the door had stopped. "Who the fuck are you!"

"Why now? You come on my island and you don't even know who I am? How rude."

I clenched the radio. "Listen here you fucker, if you do anything to Skye I swear to god- I will find you and I'm gonna make you wish you could die!"

"Very unlikely agent. I've got about twenty guards in that hanger with you and even more outside. The odds you survive this are very low."

"Yea? Unless that other agent gets to you first!"

"Agent? That's Jack, my loyal worker. Amazing what some gas and pyrotechnics can do to set up a brilliant trap."

"What!"

"Yes, not to mention the fact that your little... embedded agent can be so cooperative, especially given a large enough paycheck."

No! "You bastard!"

"Now now, no need to be rude. If all you're going to do is yell insults at me all day then this conversation will be over. After all, I can ensure the safety of you and Skye."

"Bullshit."

"It's true. I know all about you Marcus. What you did and where you came from. We need someone like that here. Someone to train our men into killing machines. You'll be given power, wealth, fame and anything you could ask for. All we want, is for you to surrender."

"If you knew I was coming here, why are you risking your planes? What if I just blow them up? Then what? "

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. There you are, holding the lynch pin to my plan's success. It would put my plans on hold for a while. But I know you're smarter then that. To destroy the planes would result in your own self termination. It's a gesture of.. Good will if you'd like to look at it that way. I trust you enough not to destroy those planes. Shouldn't that be worth something to you? Unlike the ZBI who hide everything. I'm transparent with my employees. Just accept the deal and all will go according to plan."

"Tempting offer, but here's one thing. You never, ever! Ask an Englishman to surrender. So you can take that deal, and shove it right up your ass!"

"Fine. Shame we couldn't work out a deal. I hope Skye will make a lovely pet for me."

I threw the radio down and smashed it under my paw. FUCK! This can't be. The door was caving in. I pulled out the detonator and activated it. I slung my rifle back and I straightened out my uniform. I pulled a Victoria's cross out of my jacket. I clenched it tight."For queen and country."

I triggered the bombs.

* * *

 _Something... Something isn't right. I sat up, where am I... It's dark... Am I dead?I was in a stone corridor... Am I in hell? I stood up and checked my rifle. Fully loaded. I need to get out of here. I slowly began to walk forwards down the hallway. I heard someone shift nearby. I turned and looked. Another person was trapped under some rubble. I quickly ran over. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes! Get me up!"_

 _"Hold on."_

 _I pushed the rocks off of him. It was a German Shepherd. He looked like a Vietnam era soldier though. He had an m16. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Who are you?"_

 _"Corpral Marcus Greenfield. Royal armed forces... you?"_

 _"Corpral James Tanner. US army."_

 _"Are you human?"_

 _He looked surprised. "Yea... Are you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Where are we?"_

 _"I don't know... Somewhere... How did you get here?"_

 _"I shot myself in the head... What about you?"_

 _"Blew myself up. Got cornered by the enemy."_

 _"Damn..."_

 _"We should leave."_

 _"Yea, I'll take point."_

 _He upholstered his rifle and walked forward.. I followed him. "Where are you?"_

 _"Corneria City... You?"_

 _Where the hell is Corneria? "Where's that?"_

 _"On Corneria.. The planet? Main hub of all the activity in the Lylat system? Ring a bell?"_

 _"Never heard of it."_

 _"Where the hell are you?"_

 _"Zootopia."_

 _"The fuck's Zootopia?"_

 _"A city in the United States of Animelia... It's basically a version of earth that's a parody of everything we have."_

 _"Huh, that's- Wait."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I heard something?"_

 _I could hear the little pitter patter of footsteps. It was getting louder. We began to walk slowly, until something crashed into James. A little Snow leopard in winter clothes? Wait! It has a gun! We pointed are rifles at it. "Wait! Don't shoot!"_

 _Another person came around the corner, this one was another snow leopard who was wearing some strange armor. The snow Leopard raised it's weapon, a scar H, at us. James growled at them."Who are you?"_

 _The kid stood up and got in the way of us. "My name's Charlie... Charlie Harrison... This is my mother, Mishka Harrison... Who are you two?"_

 _We lowered our weapons. The James spoke first. "Corporal James Tanner. United states army."_

 _Then me. "Corporal Marcus Greenfield, Royal armed forces."_

 _Another voice rang out. "Hello?"_

 _A lynx came around the corner. He had a gray hoodie on and blue jeans, he held a browning HI power. He stopped when he saw us. He raised his weapon and we raised ours. James asked the question. "Who are you?"_

 _"Simon... Simon Henrickson... What about you?"_

 _We introduced ourselves... We all calmed down eventually and lowered our weapons... I scanned the surroundings. "We should have a look around.. There might be more of people around here."_

 _The James nodded. "Right. Stick together everyone... I'll take point."_

 _He began to walk down the hallway and we followed him... "Were you all... Human?"_

 _The question came from Charlie. Each one nodded. So, everyone here is a human? That's.. Not right, the artifact was in the arctic circle. How could it had gone to a place where a little girl and her mother were? Unless there were more of those things! We eventually arrived at a large room... A girl hung in the middle of it, having just been skewered by a chandelier of blades above a hole. Strange creatures had arrayed themselves on the edge of the hole around the girl. Unidentifiable species, white and blond fur as well as hair. A small midget creature stood on the opposite end of the room, staring intently at the dead girl. Something in the middle glowed an eerie shade of orange before bursting outwards with smoke._

 _A few moments passed. Then, a rumbling. The floor cracked and erupted. Swallowing up the girl and the fixture above before reforming into the shape of some entity resembling the things that were surrounding the pit... "What! What is this! How did they get here!"_

 _The small thing in the middle of the room looked around, surprised. "Gah! NO! GET THEM!"_

 _The creatures charged us. Everyone raised their weapons and fired. Bullets tore the creatures to shreds as the others fired into the beasts. They twisted and chunks flew off them as our bullets cut them down. Eventually, the gunfire ceased, only to be left with the sound of magazines and shell casings dropping as we quickly reloaded our weapons. The creatures laid on the floor, blood spreading out from their corpses... The midget had fled during the chaos, using the creatures to soak up our bullets as he ran. The creature's voice reverberated throughout the chamber. "No... This can't be... How did she do it! It's impossible! No matter. YOU WILL ALL FALL! YOU FILTHY HUMANS! YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL ALL FALL TO LORD VOID!"_

 _James growled. "Not if I have any say you fucker!"_

 _He began to fire at the stony outline of the beast, and so did the rest of us. Nothing seemed to be happening. Then, the floor around the beast ruptured and pulsed outward, coming right towards us then... Nothing. A golden, translucent barrier stood between us and the rocks which slowly fell back down. Light radiated from behind us... A figure approached. Too bright, we all shielded our eyes. It let out a soft chuckle... "Not yet... You all haven't unlocked your full potential... all shall be revealed soon enough... The end is coming... You all must be ready... There will be more on the way."_

* * *

Christ, everything burns! I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was on fire. How am I still alive? I got- Ow! I looked down, my right arm and lower body were nothing but bone! My clothes were completely burned off and I had third degree burns all over Oh god! I began to panic. How is this happening, how am I still alive... Why doesn't it hurt... And what's moving down there? I looked back. Am I... Regenerating? The parts of me that still had flesh on it were wriggling. Like worms as it slowly began to crawl back along the bones. Creeping downwards as it began to reform. The rest of me did the same as well. It twisted and wriggled as it began to rebuild itself . Starting with the skin as the charred parts of my body slowly came back to life and regrew. It was a horrifying sight to behold.

Eventually, most of my body had reformed it's skin and was beginning to grow fur. My legs had finished reforming the muscles and were now growing skin. Creepy. Once the fur on my body had regrown- wait! What the fuck! Cloth began to spread out over my body. Weaving itself out of thin air. It began to spread over my body.

When the process was complete, I was kitted out once again. Fully uniformed... Like nothing even happened. How the fuck does that work? Wait! The building's on fire! I need to get out of here! I crawled out through the rubble, moving aside a steel plate as I went back outside. Still raining and no one in sight and everything was on fire out here as well. I quickly ran for the perimeter of the airfield. I need to leave! I crawled back under and continued to run until I made it to the tree line. I looked back, the whole place was on fire! Those pipes must have run under the airfield to underground fuel tanks. When I detonated the bombs, I must have set the whole place off! I could see trucks moving in, these big water tankers and troop transports. They must be there to put out the fire. I looked into the jungle and cocked my SA80.. I'll save you Skye... I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What is right and what is necessary

* * *

I picked up the badger engineer and dumped him into the bushes. All twenty workers had been tranquilized and hidden a good distance away from the listening post. The station was wired to blow in addition to the radar station. I had cleared both sites with brutal efficiency, eliminating the small guard details at each station and holding up the workers at gunpoint. Afterwards, setting up mocking birds devices to mimic radio communications to trick their HQ into thinking everything was alright. Whatever the rabbit had told them about me, he exaggerated the details no doubt. In trying to prevent any of them from cooperating with me, he had sowed seeds of fear of me into them. They said I was merciless, that I would kill those who surrendered and make sure those who fought back suffered fates worse then death. A foolish move. I took a position overlooking the station and set charges into the dirt at the entrance and along the dirt road so I would trap any vehicles that were here in a kill zone. I looked at my watch. By now, it was long past the pick up time. We were to be considered MIA by the ZBI until we came back. No one was coming to extract us but that was okay. There's still that port we can get to to escape.

I forced them to call for guards to come to the station as fast as possible to recover any bodies and save the workers. Once reinforcements come, I would attack them, take a uniform and drive any operational vehicle back to their base... Wait... No, that would be foolish. I can't just swap uniforms, they would know! They can smell me, not to mention, I don't think any foxes work here. Why didn't I see this earlier!

I got up and looked around, I need to do something! The bodies of the guards laid scattered about Five of them. Perhaps... I have an idea... But I really don't like it.

I poured petrol throughout the building and the courtyard, making sure to cover the bodies and trailing it everywhere. The back up generator fuel storage and the small garage had proven to contain enough fuel for the job. I raised the can over my head and doused myself in the strong smelling liquid, tossing it to the side once it was empty. I know the guards will recover the bodies once they clear this place out. Once the fire eats up the bodies, they can't I.D them and they'll just put them into a morgue. I'll be with the bodies and once I'm in, I'll take them by surprise. Hopefully, the rescue soldiers would be quick enough so that I don't start to regenerate by the time they finish recovering the bodies. I had hidden one of the wolf bodies in the garage and took his spot on the dirt. I had to hurry, I could see lights coming from the jungle.

I quickly tossed myself down on an explosive charge and pulled out the detonator as well as a lighter. I pray this works. God help me. *Click*

* * *

I laid there in darkness for who knows how long. I felt as if I was underwater. My senses were numbed and I couldn't feel anything. Likely from the fact all my nerves had died when I set myself on fire and blew myself up. "God, the bodies are so disfigured, it's impossible to I.D them."

"I know... Come on intern... Just... I know, this is rare and may be more then what do you expect but I can assure you this is my first time as well."

"I understand doctor it's just..."

"Come on, lets take a break. We've dealt with enough bodies already. We'll deal with this one later."

"Okay..."

I could hear paw steps slowly disappearing before a heavy sounding door shut. My body still felt numb from the fire and bomb. I could feel I was in a body bag. The smell of rubber, cleaning agents, and rotten flesh indicated I was in some morgue. I quietly unzipped the bag and took a look around. Bodies were lined up next to me and neat rows, a thin layer of frost sat on everything and a cold mist laid on the floor. Fifteen. I could barely move... I feel weak... Body... Not right I slipped the bag off of me and noticed my legs trying to reform themselves... Thirsty... Need. Water.

I noticed a sink in the far corner. I rolled off the exam table and landed on the floor with a dull thud. I crawled out of the bag and began to drag myself over. I could feel my bloody legs trailing behind me. The flesh on my arms had barely reformed, exposing the muscle and burnt flesh on top. The charred bits of myself began to peel away as my body put itself together at an accelerated rate. My hand slapped hard against the floor, trailing blood each time I dragged myself closer to the sink. Eventually, I made it and I grabbed the rim of the sink, pulling myself up. A mirror hung above the sink... I saw myself. My face was unrecognizable. Disfigured beyond recognition. Flesh and fur burnt off... Bits of meat missing... Only one eye still there. I threw up in the sink. The thick brown bile hit the sink and slowly flowed into the drain. I threw up again. And again. And again. Until there was nothing left to vomit. I stood there, breathing hard and retching. There was a burnt taste in my mouth which mixed horribly with the taste of bile. I twisted the knob on the sink and greedily drank from the tap. I felt my strength return to me.

I looked at the mirror again. The flesh and fur was coming back. I could see my face again. I used the sink to carefully stand up. I felt wobbly still but I could manage. My gear was still with me. I pulled out my carbine and checked it. Fully loaded. I readied myself and carefully opened the door. The corridor from the morgue was empty. Hospital gurneys lined the hallway with body bags on them. The extent of my damage was quite severe. How many men did I kill today. How many brothers... Husbands... Fathers... Lovers... How many did I take away. These are just mercenaries. Doing their job... It's not like they wanted this.

I shook the thought from my head and carefully walked down the corridor, rifle aimed in front of me to make sure I'll be prepared if anyone tried to hold me at gunpoint. I could hear someone in the distance. "I can't believe one fox could do this! It's... It's not right!"

"Could it be true? That he's a living incarnate of the devil? You know what they say."

"What?"

"Foxes are red, because they were made by the devil!"

"That's... I... Maybe."

I could hear them in a room to the right. Likely a break room. God, how could anyone put a break room here? It's so absurd! I peaked in through a crack in the door and noticed a male deer and a female rabbit. Okay, they don't match my species but they may have something I want. Keycards, documents, maps? Any intelligence I can gather off these two might be important. I took out a tranquilizer pistol and loaded a single cartridge. The two noticed immediately, the deer looked towards the door. "What was that?"

I breached it and quickly shot him in the neck. He fell down and the doe went to his aid as I loaded another cartridge. "Hands on your fucking head now!"

"Alright, alright!"

She raised her paws and stopped moving. I pointed the dart gun at her head as I patted her down for weapons. She shivered the entire time, frozen with fear. I pulled out my knife and put it to her throat. She squeaked and I let out a menacing growl. "Where. Is. He."

"Who?"

"Lepus! TELL ME!"

"H-he's in the media room! He's making a public address to Zootopia to demand ransom for the agents!"

"Where is that!?"

"It's on the tenth floor of the facility! Please, just don't hurt me!"

I kicked her in the leg and choked her. She passed out and fell to the floor like a sack. I searched her and found a key card on her. Elizabeth Brandenburg, female, rabbit, age 33, scientist key card, level four access. Perfect. I ripped it off of her neck and took it with me. Time to pay a visit to our sweet Mr. Lepus.

I exited the room and carefully went down the hallway. A the end, I found an elevator. I hit the button to go up and a elevator came down. I got into the elevator and noticed that the panel on the had a slot for the key card. I inserted the key card and the panel lit up. I hit the button to the tenth floor. The door closed and elevator began to move upward. I checked my rifle.

Ding! Wait what?

The elevator doors opened to reveal three wolf guards and a moment of silence passed. I raised my rifle as they went for their pistols and gunned them down. I heard screams as the sound of the shots echoed throughout the building. I ran out into a lobby, workers vacated the area, knocking over tables and sofas in the process as they scrambled to get away. I need to find a way though! Alarms began to blare and a robotic announcer came on. "Warning, the facility has been breached. Intruder on the ground floor. Lock down, is in effect. Please remain calm. All personnel, evacuate in a orderly fashion or take cover in designated shelters. Security has been notified."

The lights turned out and red emergency lights flashed. The elevator next to me and the one I came from were clearly deactivated. Shutters to the upper floors began to seal. I need to save Skye and Jack and get the fuck out of here!

I ran until I got to a shutter that blocked a set of double doors which I would need to get through to an staircase that would lead to the second floor. I can't lift it and I don't have any explosives aside from grenades. I have to find another way out. "THERE!"

I quickly took cover behind a couch just as I heard the sound of glass shattering and the sound of darts slamming into the floor nearby. I took a peek up and noticed several guards up above in a skylight. "He's pinned! Shield team, sweep and clear!"

I could hear the sounds of armored footsteps. I took another peek and noticed guards with ballistic shields coming out and forming a wall. "Surrender Greenfield and you will be spared! We can talk this out!"

I growled. "GO! TO! HELL!"

I pulled out a frag grenade and pulled the pin. I lifted my fingers which held to grenade's spoon and it flew off. I tossed the grenade behind the shield wall. *Boom!*

The men screamed as the grenade exploded, cutting them down. I heard something thump near me. I turned and noticed that my grenade managed to toss one of the wolves close by. His arm still had the shield strapped on. I need that shield. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over. His back was torn to hell from the shrapnel and his leg was missing. I unstrapped his shield and put it on my arm. Fits like a glove. I stood out of cover and looked through the shield's view port. Darts hit the shield as I made a break for the doorway where the guards came from. They had left the shutter open which. Keeping the shield in front of me, I slung my sa80 behind my back and pulled out my beretta. The alarms continued to sound as I ran. I noticed a stairway which I could use to get up. I quickly opened the door and began to run up the stairs. "He's coming! Get back! Get back!"

I stopped and noticed footsteps above. Lots of loud footsteps gathering above and stopping. They're setting up an ambush! I saw I was on the fifth floor, dormitories. I can cut through this floor first! I turned around tried to open the door before I kicked open the door that lead into a hallway. Darts hit my shield as three guards from behind a hastily made barricade began to shoot at me. The darts hit my shield and I returned fire as I ran to a pillar in the hallway to take cover. I heard movement from the staircase and I raised my pistol to fire at the guards who tried to come down the stairs. I shot one and fatally wounded another who began to gurgle as he clutched his neck in a vain attempt to stop the blood from flowing out. My gun clicked and I quickly reloaded my gun.

I turned and began to charge them with my shield raised, firing at the the guards behind the barricade. I shot two and made the other cower from my fire. I sprinted and jumped just as he poked his face above cover, allowing me to kick in the face and knock him to the floor. I raised my foot and stomped on his neck, snapping his neck and crushing his windpipe. The P.A system came back. "All security personnel, target is on the fifth floor dormitories! Secure the floor and sweep!"

I could hear footsteps from the hallway in front of me and the stairway I came from. I'm trapped! I turned to the side and saw that there was a door there. I tried the knob and of course, the door was locked. I slammed into the door and slammed into the door. It budged as I rammed into it. The door gave when I bashed into it one last time, just as the guards came. I turned around and tried to close the door, only to realize I had broken the lock. I heard shuffling behind me and quickly raised my rifle to see a pig behind me. The pig quickly raised her hands. "Don't!"

I snarled. "DON'T FUCKIN MOVE!"

She froze and I quickly ran over and gave her a quick pat down. Nothing. I was in a bedroom, there was a balcony on the far end of the room and beds to my right. I wouldn't be able to escape though. Too high up and I want to go up. I heard the guards on the other side of the door and they opened it. "Greenfield! We have you surrounded! There's no way out! Surrender!"

I raised my rifle and fired a round at the door, causing the pig to scream. "I've got a hostage here! And if you don't want to add another body to the morgue I suggest you stay the fuck out!"

I could hear them panic on the other side. "Doctor Hoskins? Are you okay in there? Are you hurt?"

I nudged her with the rifle. "I'm fine! Get me out of here!"

"Don't worry doctor, we will... Everything's going to be okay!"

I growled. "No, it fucking won't!"

She began to bawl. "Please, don't hurt me! I've got a family! I beg you, just let me go! Haven't you killed enough people today?"

I... I shook the thought from my head and backhanded her. "Shut the fuck up! I get to decide who lives and who dies today. Understand that! You fuckers made a big mistake messing with the ZBI!"

She began to sob uncontrollably and I pushed her to the ground before I gagged her and bound her hooves behind her back with a zip tie. I could hear a guard come out and I quickly stood the pig up, making sure to put my pistol to her head. An raccoon stood in front of me with his paws raised. No weapons on him. "Please Mr. Greenfield. There's no need for this. Just give up. Skye and Jack are safe. Lepus said he would let them go if you stop."

I fired a round into the ceiling causing them both to shrink. "GET BACK!"

The raccoon got back up and stopped here he was, I could see he was shivering a bit. "Please Mr. Greenfield. You've killed fifty of my friends already. They were good people, just doing their jobs... They have families... Friends... Mammals who care about them. Just... No more. I beg you."

I growled. "Too bad. You boss signed all of your death certificates the moment he agreed to protect Lepus. You people fucked up"

"We never wanted this! We just wanted to show Zootopia that they couldn't trust their government! We wanted to wake them up!"

"How! By gassing them and turning them into mindless slaves!"

"That isn't true!"

"Really, what the fuck the ZBI tell me! Why the fuck did Jack turn on us!"

"He didn't! There is no gas! He has Jack tied up like Skye! He's broadcasting it to all of Zootopia right as we speak!"

"What do you mean there's no gas?"

I looked into his eyes... Those, cold eyes... He was shaking but his eyes told another story... Somethings not right. I noticed his eyes shift to something behind me. Shit.

* * *

Straight jacket and muzzled. Bound like a fucking animal! Like a present, ready for Lepus himself to unwrap. Of course, I would just kill him so he would never let me out. Turns out, that arctic wolf was just a distraction. The real trouble came from the two security guards who climbed down from the floor above, got on the balcony and knocked me out. Now, I'm locked in a jail cell, waiting for them to decide what happens to me. A wolf guard sat outside, having fallen asleep in the middle of the room on a chair, well out of reach. I heard the sound of a door opening and of tiny footsteps. The wolf who was sleeping immediately woke up and snapped to attention. The raccoon from earlier came. The guard who had been sleeping saluted him and he came over to inspect me. "Has the prisoner tried anything yet?"

The wolf who had been sleeping shook his head. "No sir! He's just been standing there. Staring at me."

He nodded. "Good. I want to have a few words with the fox."

"Of course. I'll get the door."

The guard opened the cell and the raccoon stepped inside. He looked to the wolf guard. "Go on. Get some rest Balto. I'll be fine."

"You sure? Lepus said he didn't want to take any risks."

"Of course. Get along now. I'll deal with him."

"Okay, if you say so. Just yell if you need anything."

"Glad to know you have my back Balto."

The wolf walked down the cell block and the Raccoon looked at me. When the wolf was far enough away, the raccoon spoke. "Corporal Marcus Greenfield, was it?"

I looked at him. "Yes. Who are you?"

"Canadian security intelligence service, analyst Clayton Reed."

No way. "Were... Were you human?"

He snorted. "Of course. What? You think there are Canadians here?"

"Well, I mean there are the Canine-adians."

"Well I'm not. I'm human like you from the human Canada."

"Prove it. What's the capital of Canada?"

"Ottowa."

"When did the British invade Iraq?"

"March twentieth, two thousand and three and you all pulled out by December eighteenth, two thousand and eleven. The invasion force was made of a coalition of British, American, Polish and Australian forces. You were the a member of the seventh armored brigade, the desert rats I believe. Anyways, your group was responsible for peacekeeping efforts in Southern Iraq after the war was over."

I nodded. "Okay, it's highly unlikely the animals of this world would know much about our world and its wars so you've convinced me. I believe you are human Clayton... What are you doing working for a bunch of mercs?"

He snarled. "When I got here, I ended up in their little hideout. They thought I was a Animalian spy so they locked me up. After they did some sifting around in the ZBI databases, they found out I wasn't one of them but they caught me for trespassing... In exchange for my freedom, I had to work for them."

"Jesus."

"I know. The bastards had me sniff out any spies among their ranks and gather intelligence for them so they can go on their bullshit ops."

"Didn't you try to escape?"

"I was building up their trust first so I could get away. I managed to contact your employers and tell them what was going on. Unfortunately, your friends at the ZBI wouldn't have any of it so they ignored me on the grounds I was a raccoon."

"Damn it... What now?"

"I'm going to need you to play along for a bit with what Lepus is going to do for you. I need time to get you your gear and your friends some weapons to we fight our way out. I've got an armored car outside we can use to get the the port. From there, we can take a boat and escape. In exchange, I want a pardon and asylum from the Animalian states."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hate working for these fuckers. They're dumb as rocks and they're racist as hell. I want to get a little payback for what they did to me."

"Alright, I'll cooperate. My co-workers may not be in agreement with my decision to work with you but I'm sure I can convince them of our authenticity and capabilities."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Marcus. Lepus isn't messing around now. He'll have every guard right in that room just to make sure you and your friends don't escape. You need to keep him busy until I can get the gear and get rid of his guards."

"Of course."

"Good."

"So the gas isn't real?"

"It isn't real."

"Wait, but the mammals they tested on-"

"All paid actors Marcus. They wanted to lure the ZBI out. They used the crazy conspiracy theories of chem trails against your people... Heh, surprised it worked, considering it's usually the ZBI getting accused of using chem trails to create a complicate society."

"Wow... So, it's just the guards we have to worry about correct?"

"Right."

"What about our double agent?"

"Don't worry, he'll be taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll kill him myself. There's some things I need from security to stir up hell. I'll make a quick stop by the labs once I'm done."

* * *

It had been two hours since I talked to Clayton. I had fallen asleep during this time and when I awoke, I found myself being wheeled out on a handcart into some sort of news room. A huge team of mammals were sitting behind sets of cameras and monitors. Guards with dart rifles stood on scaffolding above and among the TV crew. Jack and Skye were in the center of the room, restrained by handcuffs and forced to sit on a set of high quality chairs. Jack was sedated and Skye looked like she was a bit shaken up. Lepus sat across from them stirring a cup of tea which he placed on a small coffee table when I was wheeled in. "Ahhh, good. The trio are reunited. Isn't that swell. Zootopia, this is Marcus Greenfield. Corporal Marcus Greenfield by his superiors in the Royal armed forces, officer Greenfield to his co-workers in the ZPD, and agent Greenfield by the ZBI..."

He continued to talk and Skye turned and looked at me with a sad expression. "They've got you too huh."

"Yep. Got me good I have to admit."

"Now what?"

"Stay calm okay. It's-"

Lepus coughed and we all stopped. "I've... seen what you did out there Greenfield. Those horrible things you did to our security agents. What you did to our workers. Why?"

I glared at him. "Fuck you!"

He shrunk back from my words but straightened himself out afterwards. "How rude Mr. Greenfield. Why couldn't you be more like your friends Jack or Skye. Oh right, your a human... How could I forget."

So it's a monster you want eh? Oh I'll give you one you little bastard. I glared at him. "You can go get stuffed you little shit!"

"Violence is such a primitive behavior Mr. Greenfield. Your anger and rage. Such things have never been seen within all the recorded history of mammals kind. You do understand what I'm saying right Marcus? Or do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Oh I understand what your saying you disgusting little bastard... Well, not disgusting per say."

"What?"

"I know a few dishes involving rabbits."

He looked disgusted. "Excuse me!"

"Yea... Rabbit stew with a little red wine tastes great. Or, maybe stuffed rabbit... Rabbit with mustard sauce... I also love rabbit pot pie."

He looked like he puked a little in his mouth. "Sweet cheese and crackers! You're- You're a physco! A murderer!"

"No. I'm a human. We rule the world back from where we come from. And back home, you all, are nothing more then a bunch of stupid animals!"

The security guard who was holding onto me punched me in the face. "You're- You're sick! You kill my friends and then you go on about eating rabbits! What's wrong with you!"

The guard was about to deliver another blow when Lepus stopped him. "Guard... That's enough. He's sick but... we can fix that. We are better then them."

The guard steadied himself. "Right... I lost control of my emotions sir... I'm sorry."

"Understandable."

He turned to me. "Now James, mind telling us why you were sent here."

I growled. "No chance you tosser."

He sighed. "Okay then. I think we should have someone else talk to you. My chief of security. He's not military like you but he has a strong sense of duty like you. But unlike you, he also has honor."

A grizzled dire wolf came over. "Right. Now James, tell us... Who are you."

"Corporal Marcus Greenfield. Service number, 27463."

"Good. Now, tell us and Zootopia why the ZBI sent you."

I spat in his face. He wiped it off, looking very disgusted. "Why you little!"

He punched me in the face. Lepus tried to get up to stop him but was held back by a guard. I laughed a little bit and he snarled. "Tell us what we want to know!"

"Corpral Marcus Greenfield. Service number, 27463."

I received another punch in the face from the Agies chief of security. "TELL ME!"

I spat some blood out. "Corporal Marcus Greenfield. Serial number-"

The chief punched me in the stomach and growled. "Listen here you savage human. Nobody is going to save you and resistance is futile. Just tell us what we want to know and things will be easier!"

I smiled. "Corp-"

The chief screamed in anger and slashed me across the face. I hung my head down, pretending to show weakness. "Darn it! I wish the gas we lied about to the ZBI was real! I wouldn't have to put up with this fox!"

He turned away and looked at the cameras. "Lepus! I don't want to deal with this filthy human anymore!"

Crap! That's not good, I'm not stalling long enough! Lepus shook his head. "That was unnecessary Mr. Dresdon! I'll have to have a word about this with you later."

The chief walked off stage and Lepus got up to inspect me up close. "As you Zootopians can see. Marcus. This human is... Violent and stubborn by nature. We can't exactly blame them. Perhaps they just aren't as evolved as us."

I mumbled something unintelligible, Lepus looked at me. "What did you say?"

I murmured and he got closer. "What?"

He stepped closer, his little face was just inches away from my mouth. Just a little closer. Bait him. "I..."

He got close to the point where my see my breath could move his fur. Now. I lashed out and bit his face. He screamed in panic and pain as my teeth sunk into his cheek. The whole room erupted and every one began to panic, a few of the mammals even fainted when they saw what I was doing. I began to shake my head to tear his flesh off and he tried to move with my motions. Big mistake.

He had moved just enough to the point where one more thrash tore his cheek off. He fell the the floor, holding his mutilated face. I spat the chunk of flesh out and onto the floor. Three of Lepus's security guards got to him and began to tend to him while the others began to try and shut off the cameras. I saw something drop onto the floor and the guards noticed it as well. They looked up just as a loud bang sounded throughout the room accompanied with a flash. The personnel near the flash bang were incapacitated by the bomb, rolling on the ground in agony. Such a tool was very effective against mammals given their sensitive hearing and eye sight. The three guards who were tending to Lepus fell as darts hit them. The rabbit quickly scrambled up and ran out the door. Clayton jumped down from the scaffolding with a duffel bag in his left hand an a special .38 revolver and the other. He ran over and cut my binds with a knife. "Get up soldier! We've got to get the fuck out of here!"

I reached into the duffel bag and pulled out my vest. I strapped on my gear and reloaded my rifle while Clayton released Skye from her bounds. She sat there, shivering, here eyes wide and unresponsive. "Skye?"

I ran over looked into her eyes. "Skye!"

I shook her but she still didn't respond. "Shit! Clayton, she's in shock!"

He growled as he fired his revolver at a few of the survivors, scaring them and causing them to run away. "Damn it Marcus we don't have time!"

I slapped her across the face and she seemed to come back a little. "Skye! Listen to me! We don't have time, grab Jack, we need to get out!"

She wordlessly went over to Jack and picked him up, holding him princess style and she came back. By now, Clayton had gone to the double doors of the news room taking shots at fleeing guards and workers, keeping them distracted. I came up behind him. "Lead the way!"

He nodded and began to run down the corridor. I followed close behind and Skye trailed behind, jumping each time at the sound of Clayton's revolver. He stopped as he fumbled for a speed loader. "Reloading! Cover me!"

I got in front and fired at semi-auto at the fleeing employees, making sure not to hit any. We turned a corner and saw personnel getting into elevators and shutting the fire escape door. I ran over and tried the door. "Shit! There's no way through!"

He turned and opened a window. "No need! Go through here!"

Clayton pulled a grapple hook out his pack and sunk it into the ground. He grabbed on and repelled down. I looked to Skye who was still shaking. I pulled some rope out of my pack. "Skye, give me Jack and hold still."

She did so and I carefully tied him to her back. "Okay, can you go down."

She gave me a shaky nod and got up onto the window sill. She carefully grabbed on and repelled down as well. I looked down and when she got to the bottom, I joined them.

It was quiet. Too quiet. I ran alongside Clayton who was going to a armored van. "Clayton, what the hell is going on! Why aren't they after us?"

"I disabled the security alarms and all their radios. They're disorganized and confused but that won't last forever. Now drive!"

He gave me a set of keys and I opened up the armored van's doors. I got inside while Clayton shoved Skye into the back of the van. I heard the sound of banging from the back and I gunned the engine.

The van drove down the path and into the shipping yard. It smashed through the chain link fence, nearly running several of the employees who were stationed there over. I stepped on the brakes and the van skidded to a stop. I noticed a patrol boat at the end of the dock where several wolf guards were trying to escape. Clayton jumped out of the back of the van. "Shit! Stop them!"

Clayton shouted as he fired a shot into the air. The wolf guards stopped and raised their paws. He turned around. "James! Secure them! I'll get Skye and Jack!"

I jumped out of the van and ran over. They stood there, trying not to be scared, though their tails were tucked between their legs and their ears were folded back. I raised my rifle. "On the fucking ground! Now!"

The dropped with their hands on their heads. I took my dart gun out and shot each of them, and sedated them. I'm out. I put away the empty dart gun as Clayton and Skye came over. Clayton brought her on deck of what looked like a archer class patrol boat. I looked at the cabin door which was closed. "Clayton, cover me!"

He looked away from sky and at the shore. "Can't, we need to untie this thing and get the hell out!"

I looked and saw several vehicles approaching. "Shit! Okay, I'll clear it, just get ready!"

"Got it."

He jumped off and I pulled out my pistol. I quickly opened the door and narrowly avoided a wolf with a knife. I tried to fire but he kicked me in the leg, causing my to drop my pistol. I braced myself and grabbed his arms to try and prevent him from stabbing me. I know it wouldn't kill me but I can't let them know. He lifted his arms and brought the knife down again. This time, my hand wasn't in the right place and it went through my paw. I screamed in pain as I tried to keep him from moving the knife. He growled, trying not to cry. "You... You f-fff-f—ff-u-fucker! I'm going to kill you!"

*BANG* My Beretta sounded off and a bullet cut through his neck. He fell off, looking at the person who shot him while holding his neck. He died, wide eyed and looking at... Skye. She sat there, shaking hard. The smoking pistol was in her hand. She was on the verge of crying. Clayton jumped back on. "Marcus! What the hell are you doing! Drive the damn ship!"

I snapped out of it and ran to the cabin. I pushed the throttle and steered the ship out of port, just as darts began to pepper the side the vessel.

* * *

The boat sailed smoothly along. I traded places with Clayton who was rested enough to continue piloting the boat. Skye was was sitting there, looking at the bloody deck and Jack was in the cabin with Clayton, resting in a chair that was too large for him. I found the provisions and prepared a hot cup of coffee for all of us. Clayton took his coffee and drank it down in seconds. I took my coffee and Skye's out to the deck. She wouldn't move. I set the cup down next to her and sat beside her. "Skye... You shouldn't think too hard about this."

She was quiet. I looked to here but she wouldn't move. She just sat there, huddled in an emergency blanket we found in the supply box. "I know you... Zootopians don't have the capacity to kill like a human does. I'll admit, even I don't but you shouldn't beat yourself up. He was going to kill us Skye. They were going to hurt us, we had no choice."

Skye was quiet for a moment. "I know, you are conflicted and I know you are scared... But I think you did the right thing. You did what was necessary to keep us safe. I'm proud of you for that."

She was quiet. "Just say something... Please?

I looked to her and she looked at me with sad golden eyes. "Do... Do you ever regret killing?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do you keep doing it? We have dart guns that are just as effective as your rifle. Why do you insist on using it?"

I sighed. "You want to know something Skye? A secret if you will?"

"What?"

"What are you more afraid of. Getting darted or getting shot?"

"Getting shot."

"Exactly."  
I pulled my pistol out and she shied away from it. "This is a weapon of war Skye. It is meant to kill and maim. Everyone is afraid of that. Even pulling it out caused you to back off."

I unloaded it. "You saw how Clayton fired up into the air and at the personnel right? How they all ran or surrendered?"

"Yes."

"That's the point. It's loud. Commanding. It demands respect, it is meant to terrorize and cause fear."

I pulled out my empty dart gun. "This is a weapon of enforcement. One that pacifies and protects. It's threatening but ultimately safe so long as you don't overdose."

"So that's it? You just cause fear and kill those who are too stubborn to stop is that it?"

"I'm not going to lie. That's pretty much what this is."

"Why?"

"Because fear always works Skye. No matter what."

"Isn't what those terrorists from your world do? Just scare people and kill those who resist? What separates you from them?"

"I don't go around attacking my own people Skye. I use my weapons to protect our interests but I don't relish in it and I don't use it to excess, and I certainly don't use it to bully people around."

"But it isn't right."

"I keep telling myself it is to save us. That it's just self defense but at the same time... I just don't know. Even I ask myself. What constitutes as self defense anyways? Does a guard holding a dart rifle count? Does a scientist with a scalpel? Are they defending themselves from me or am I defending myself from them. If I shoot that person, who am I killing? A husband? A father? A brother? A friend? Why my life more important then theirs? Should I shoot or not. That is the question Skye."

"So... Even you don't know if it is right."

"Morality is strange Skye. Even that wolf you shot. Sure he was going to kill us but he had been driven there by extreme circumstances. He broke Skye. I broke him and he couldn't cope with the fact his friends were dead. You think if you let him live he would have a good life? No. He would be haunted by killing me and the death of his friends. You put him out of his misery. That's all he could really ask for."

"What I did wasn't right per say?"

"There isn't a definitive answer Skye. It's too questionable to really think about it. In the eyes of the every day Zootopian, they would say killing is too much. I say you acted in the face of danger and that's commendable. Of course, it's up to you to decide if what you did was right in that stressful situation."

"What about when you tore Lepus's face off."

"That was wrong on so many levels. I have to admit that. I could have taken a alternative method to buying us time but... At the same time. I wanted to scare them. Remind them I wasn't a play thing or trophy they can just parade around. I'm not proud of what I did there. It was certainly wrong."

"Is Lepus evil in your eyes?"

"Evil is a strong word... I would say he's stupid."

"Why?"

"He wanted to pick a fight and turn a profit from us. Wanted to manipulate me into helping them. That's just sick. He sent a bunch of rent a cops to die to a highly trained soldier. But he certainly isn't evil. After all, he didn't exactly hurt us and he still cares for his employees. They get benefits, vacation days, and are treated well. His drugs helps lots of people too and he has built plenty of schools, libraries and parks around the world. He's brought water and food to third world nations and did whatever it took to help them build. Is that just for PR? Maybe. Maybe he just hates the ZBI and wants to bring attention to the fact they have someone like me in their ranks. A killer. Maybe he believed he had the capacity to expose them and what they were doing and did what he thought was right. I'll never know."

"So, are you saying even he might not be wrong in what he did."

"Yes."

We were both quiet. "Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"F...F... Fu.. Fuck you. I don't think we should see each other for a while."

I looked to her and saw her with a small smile on her face. I smiled. "I completely understand Skye."

* * *

 **Wow, look at that. Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been working on school stuff and other fanfics. I promise I'll try to keep updating regularly but no promises.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AFTER ACTION REPORT**

 **ZOOTOPIA BUREAU OF INVESTIGATIONS**

 **NATIONAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY**

 **[REDACTED], Zootopia, United Animalia states**

MEMORANDUM FOR [REDACTED]

 **FROM:** Director [REDACTED]

 **SUBJECT:** After Action Report

1\. This after action report is prepared in regards to: Operation Iron Paw

2\. The following is information regarding the contingency itself:

 **Deployed Location:** [REDACTED]

 **Deployed Operatives:** Agent [REDACTED], Agent [REDACTED], Agent [REDACTED], Agent [REDACTED], Agent [REDACTED]

 **Duration of Deployment:** [REDACTED]

 **Contingency Purpose:** Mission orders were to attack the Aegis facility on the island in order to prevent a massive attack by the Aegis cooperation on Animalia though the usage of a chemical weapon. In addition to this, agents were ordered to rescue agent [REDACTED] from Aegis custody and recover embedded Agent [REDACTED].

 **Overall Results:**

After dropping off the operatives at the designated area, Agent [REDACTED] made a second pass over the island two hours after the agents were dispatched. Operatives failed to rendezvous at the designated location and Agent [REDACTED] had to leave due to low fuel levels. Agent safely flew to US carrier stationed in the Atlantic ocean for refueling before returning to Zootopia. Arrival back to Zootopia uneventful.

Mission to rescue Agent [REDACTED] successful. Agent [REDACTED] was unconscious at the time of rescue and during recovery and it was discovered the Aegis cooperation has the captive under seditives. The amount of sodium pentathlon in the agent's body has caused significant damaged to the agent's kidneys and has rendered him out of action.

Mission to destroy chemical agent partially successful. The airfield and aircraft used by the Aegis cooperation was successfully destroyed in addition to the radar station and the listening post. No traces of the gas was discovered by Agent [REDACTED]. As revealed by Lepus and a defecting Aegis intelligence operative. The gas was a trick meant to draw out ZBI agents for capture and ransom. Agent [REDACTED] who was undercover for the ZBI was compromised and has been feeding false information to the ZBI in exchange for money. But, thanks to a defecting Aegis employee, Agent [REDACTED] has successfully terminated by [REDACTED]. Agents [REDACTED], [REDACTED], and [REDACTED] were rescued by [REDACTED]. Lepus was injured by agent [REDACTED] and was heavily disfigured during the escape. The group managed to commandeer enemy naval vessel and escape from the island. All agents and the defector were recovered by the USS Stork and returned to Zootopia without incident.

Defector [REDACTED] has provided the ZBI with sensitive information on the Aegis cooperation and prevented the broadcast of the interview between Lepus and the captured agents. The information on Aegis operations given to the ZBI is enough to arrest Lepus and several high ranking members of the company. The information is enough to completely topple the cooperation and lead it to bankruptcy. The company is to be blackmailed into silence until further notice. Suspected presence of Lepus agents leaking sensitive information within the ZBI. Background checks are going conducted and all personnel are being evaluated for signs of treachery.

 **3\. Sources of Supply**

 **a. ZBI air assets**

Modified ZBI bombardier Global 7500 jet

1 small steerable ATS stealth pod

1 medium steerable ATS stealth pod

 **b. Servicing ZBI arsenal:**

1 ZA-11 tranquilizer pistol

1 Experimental ZBI multi-function umbrella

1 ZBI MK.33 utility watch

1 ZBI MK. 5 HE pen grenade

8 kg of C4 plastic explosive

90 rounds of 5.56 mm hollow point ammunition

30 rounds of 5.56 mm full metal jacket ammunition

2 L109A1 HE fragmentation grenade

3 AN-M14 Th3 incendiary hand grenades

75 rounds of 9x19 mm Parabellum ammunition

50 rounds of medium strength tranquilizer

5 rounds of high strength tranquilizer

1 Mockingbird radio jammer System

1 Paw thrown grappling hook

2 ZBI encrypted short wave radios

 **4\. Agent debrief**

 **Interview: Agent [REDACTED]**

[INTERVIEW START]

Interviewer: So [REDACTED], tell me how your mission went.

Agent: I managed to arrive on the island without incident and hit designated objectives alfa, romeo sierra, and lima papa. All aircraft at the airfield were successfully destroyed in addition to the airstrip itself when I detonated the underground fuel tanks. Radar station was sufficiently damaged enough to render it ineffective for the detection of any aircraft. Listening post successfully destroyed. Number of enemy casualties... Sixty plus. At least 2 or so civilian deaths.

Interviewer: Excuse me? Did you say civilian casualties?

Agent: Correct. 2 civilians were caught in the crossfire when I attacked the radar station and the listening post. I mistook them for enemy contacts and shot them. Unknown how many were likely injured during the attack on the airfield.

Interviewer: Sweet cheese and crackers [REDACTED]! How can you care so little about this? You killed innocent mammals!

Agent: I understand. But it couldn't be helped during the time of the operation. Collateral damage was to be expected during an operation of this scale. If-

Interviewer: It doesn't matter [REDACTED]! You killed those mammals! Do you realize what you've done!

Agent: What do you mean [REDACTED]?

Interviewer: The hell does that mean [REDACTED]? You realize the deaths of those civilians could mean expulsion and imprisonment-

Agent: Let me stop you right there [REDACTED]. You're new here aren't you?

Interviewer: What's that got to do with anything?

Agent: Do you realize why they hired me? Why they would send a soldier out instead of a slick agent like [REDACTED] or [REDACTED]?

Interviewer: Because they wanted to scare the enemy?

Agent: Ha! You fell for that story too?

Interviewer: What do you mean?

Agent: Turn off the mic. I'll tell you why they wanted me.

[INTERVIEW PAUSED]

[INTERVIEW RESUMED, TIME ELAPSED: 30 MINUTES]

Interviewer: But, what we're doing... It's just-

Agent: That's enough [REDACTED], we're live again... Recommence.

Interviewer: Right... In your report, you stated you came into contact with... a defecting Aegis security operative correct?

Agent: Correct, [REDACTED] is a [REDACTED] back from my reality. He was able to provide me with details about my reality which shows that he is a human and not a animal attempting to impersonate a human. Not to mention, he does handle his revolver quite well, implying he has had extensive training with the weapon. Not to mention, he did kill the agent who was leaking false information to us.

Interviewer: Right, we were aware of his existence for quite a while but the higher ups were never sure about hiring him because... Well, as you stated in one of your interviews, humans tend to be extremely hostile to each other depending on where they came from and since you never mentioned Canada...

Agent: Why didn't the higher ups ask me then? I would have clarified the situation.

Interviewer: Well, it was considered to be classified considering the information he gave us when he contacted us. We were... Unsure as to how to proceed which is why we informed you and [REDACTED] that there was another agent on the island.

Agent: I thought that was a trick by Lepus? When I was ambushed at the airfield, they put on a massive show like they were being attacked.

Interviewer: We suspect Lepus knew about the agent through leaks within the ZBI but he didn't know what to expect because we never put the agent in your mission briefing.

Agent: I understand. Play it off and tell us at the last minute.

Interviewer: Correct. Now, can you tell me what are your thoughts on him?

Agent: Not sure. He seems to be quite competent with what he is doing. I suspect he may have been a field agent for the [REDACTED] or something like that. I don't really like to involve myself with the suits. Typically, it never does end well.

Interviewer: I see...

Agent: Anything else?

Interviewer: Yes... According to you're report, you managed to survive the explosion at the hangar. Now, according to [REDACTED], you were completely trapped and the explosion, as you put it, completely destroyed the airfield. How did you do it?

Agent: I don't know... Luck I guess?

Interviewer: Do you not know how or...

Agent: I'm still not sure. I blacked out pretty bad when the bombs went off. I'm still not sure how I managed to survive the explosion.

Interviewer: Alright, what about [REDACTED]?

Agent: Well... I can tell [REDACTED] having some trouble coping with what happened. What she did.

Interviewer: What do you mean?

Agent: [REDACTED] killed a wolf on the island. When we were taking that ship, a wolf managed to jump me with a knife. [REDACTED] shot him to protect me and... I don't know. It seemed like [REDACTED] broke... [REDACTED] was clearly very troubled by what happened.

Interviewer: I see... Do you have any additional information you would like to add or...

Agent: No. I don't really know what else to say.

Interviewer: Okay. Ending interview.

[INTERVIEW END]

 **2\. Interview: Agent [REDACTED]**

Interviewer: Alright [REDACTED], can you tell me what happened on that island?

Agent: I managed to get to the labs and sneak in but... They were waiting for me you know? I put up a good fight but they managed to dart me before I could see or get anything useful. When I woke up, I was in that little puppet show of Lepus and...

Interviewer: And what?

Agent: When they wheeled [REDACTED] I... I was genuinely scared, I thought this was it. We failed. Lepus was just so... Confident in what he was doing I...

Interviewer: You were afraid?

Agent: Yes. I was scared of what was going to happen.

Interviewer: Okay, can you tell me more.

Agent: When Lepus started to insult [REDACTED], [REDACTED] began to... Return the favor.

Interviewer: How?

Agent: He started talking about the different types of meals he could make from rabbits. And he did it in such a sing song voice it...

Interviewer: Then what?

Agent: One of Lepus's security guards attacked [REDACTED], he just started to laugh and it just got worse and worse.

Interviewer: How?

Agent: They started to interrogate [REDACTED], trying to get him to fess up his crime. He just kept resisting and insulting them it...

Interviewer: What next?

Agent: At the end, Lepus's chief of security slashed [REDACTED] in the face. [REDACTED] pretended to be hurt and he managed to lure Lepus over. When, Lepus was close enough, [REDACTED] tore part of his face off.

Interviewer: Sweet cheese and crackers! What!

Agent: He was trying to save us... After that though, I kind of... I don't know.

Interviewer: Okay... Lets move on, you three acquired enemy transport correct?

Agent: Yes, we managed to seize a boat and...

Interviewer: I understand if you don't want to talk about the next part. [REDACTED] already told me what happened... [REDACTED]? Are you listening?

[Agent is unresponsive for 5 minutes while interviewer continues to try and interact with agent]

Interviewer: Okay... It's over, we're done here

[INTERVIEW END]

 **3\. Interview: Agent [REDACTED]**

Interviewer: So [REDACTED] tell me what happened?

Agent: I managed to infiltrate the labs though their sewer system but... I don't really remember. They darted me and locked me up in their little prison. I can't... I don't really remember what happened. They... Injected me with truth serum but... I think they botched it. Something went wrong and...

Interviewer: So you can't remember anything?

Agent: Everything is... Fuzzy at best. Colors... I don't...

Interviewer: Okay. I guess we should wrap it up.

[INTERVIEW END]

 **5\. Agent statuses**

Agent [Redacted]: Undergoing psychiatric evaluation to determine if agent is fit to serve.

Agent [Redacted]: Agent is showing signs of acute PTSD. Undergoing psychiatric evaluation to determine if agent is fit for service.

Agent [Redacted]: Small amounts of sodium pentathlon found in blood stream. Agent also appears to be suffering from mild malnutrition. Agent is currently on dialysis until a matching kidney is found for him. Currently undergoing psychological evaluation to determine if agent is still fit for service.

Agent [Redacted]: Terminated

Agent [Redacted]: Fit for service.

Defector: Hired


End file.
